Black Star
by The Hufflepuff Marauder
Summary: Sirius Black x Other Character. Can Severus Snape really put a stopper in death? And what will the consequences be when the two 16-year-old wizards are forced to take an Unbreakable Vow? 15 years later is Sirius ready to die? Now Hermione knows the truth can she stop him from going through with his Mission?
1. Burnt Amber

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Firstly thank you to Rina my lovely fanfiction friend who has helped carve out this idea, such a good idea I just had to get it out of my head and onto the page. The finer details are still all being worked out, and with my illness and commitments of work this story inspired me to properly slow down and think about my writing and what I wanted to produce. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters or world to which they belong.**

**Story Synopsis: Harry wants to bring Sirius back from beyond the veil but something goes terribly wrong in the Department of Mysteries...**

**Chapter Synopsis: The summer between 4th and 5th year the gang are restless around Grimmauld Place, including Sirius who knows he is destined to die but will he ask Severus to "put a stopper in death"? **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fifth Year**

**Burnt Amber**

_August 1995, North London_

As the long summer drew to a close the occupants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place were becoming restless. The Order were meeting more and more regularly, Ginny often made attempts to listen in with the help of Fred and George they were partially successful but much to their disappointment all they managed to hear was their mother giving Dedalus Diggle a recipe for well-cooked dragon balls.

By Thursday afternoon Ginny was well and truly bored, having spent most of the summer holidays cleaning and clearing out the old rooms of the house she had picked the room just below the attic as her favourite. For one thing there were not curtains in this room that tried to strangle you or music boxes that would send you to sleep the minute you opened them like she had encountered.

'Fancy a duel?' standing in the doorway Harry was twirling his wand in his fingers.

'How'd you find me?' Ginny asked. Harry wandered into the room.

'Sirius suggested you might be up here'

Silently cursing Sirius she made a mental note to completely redecorate his bedsheets in green and silver dye next time they made it to the washing machines in the cellar.

'What do you want Harry?'

'Your brother is making vein attempts to impress Hermione with his Helios hex, which has already backfired twice on him and Hermione hasn't had the heart to correct his poor magic skills. I feel for him actually but couldn't stand to watch him humiliate himself anymore'

'You've never seen him try and dye his hair, last time it was pink and white and he I mean ALL OVER'

'This is a nice room,' he commented 'no windows though?' he said looking above her head.

'Probably why I like it' she reported sitting more comfortably on the bed that was pushed into the eaves. Harry was till glancing round the room and its sparse contents, wooden crates were piled up on one side and boxes on the other. 'Harry' she said regaining his attention.

'Hmm'

'Actually forget it' she said shaking the thought from her head as quickly as it had appeared. She was more than capable of dealing with her own troubles, less Harry was involved the better.

'No come on, what is it?' Harry said curiously. Refocusing her mind Ginny said

'Think you can really take me on in a duel?'

Harry grinned 'I think I could make a go of it, you?'

'Please. I've grown up with Fred and George'

And Ginny sprang up like a cat upon hearing the shake of food pouch.

'Rules' Harry supplied

'No rules, just try not to lose too badly. Wouldn't want to mortally wound the boy who lived now, would I? What would the female population of Hogwarts think of me if I did that?'

'Very funny' Harry said jokingly

'I'm full of em' said Ginny mischievously as she procured her wand from her back pocket. 'Gotta lighten the mood a bit in this place or we'll end up going as dark as the furniture' she said giving the room a furtive glance

'Or as dark as Sirius' mood' supplied Harry a mild sullen look crossed his face.

'That man' began Ginny ferociously. 'Needs to stop dragging everyone beneath his feet and just be happy he isn't in Azkaban and be a little more grateful to those around him who are just trying to protect –'

'Woha' said Harry holding up his hands 'and I thought I had issues with being here'

'I'm just saying he should be a little more appreciative of what we're doing for him Harry, you and Hermione especially. He probably owes half the people in this building a bloody life debt or two!'

'Ginny, I think Sirius is just as annoyed as I am right now that we can't do anything useful for the Order'

'You aren't the only two that happen to feel like that' she said pointedly. Raising her wand effortlessly Ginny felt the yew wood fitting comfortably in her grasp. 'Put your wand up, Potter!'

But Harry had little time to respond when the room was filled with blinding blue flashes of light followed by a decompression of air and both Ginny and Harry were flung against the boxes and crates, splinters flew as their bodies collided to the floor. Ginny spluttered and coughed, dust, splinters and the taste of blood filled her mouth. She looked over at Harry who was spread-eagled on the floor between the boxes whose contents were spiralling out all over the floor. Ginny felt around for her wand, the candles bracketed to the wall were still glinting as the dust settled.

'Oh bugger,' said Ginny flicking her tongue over her lips. Blood and sweat ran over her skin dripping to the floor which was a catastrophic mess of robes, towels and old quidditch equipment.

'Ginny?' she heard Harrys' dulcet tone and saw him scramble gingerly to his feet. He crossed the room leaning over her he helped her to her feet. She cringed as she stood straight, her back felt bruised as if someone had kicked her.

'You've got to be kidding me' she moaned feeling her muscles. 'Is this house ever not going to try and kill us?'

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

'You found the Justice Room?'

Hermione threw Sirius a very dark glare as she dabbed dittany on Ginny's cut. Harry was left on the sofa his arm in a cast, the same arm that had already been regrown once in his lifetime.

'Why do you even have that type of a room in your house?' Hermione threw out at Sirius screwing the bottle of dittany shut.

'I didn't put it there did I?' said Sirius indignantly grumbling at Hermione's accusatory tone. Turning his attention to Ginny and Harry he said suspiciously 'what were you two doing up there anyway?'

'Ironically trying to duel and the room kicked us both off our feet' said Harry sitting up right.

'You really should've told the Order a room like that still existed, Sirius' scolded Hermione

'It is not up to me to stop you lot snooping is it?' said Sirius exasperatedly

'You have a duty to protect Harry' she said as if reading from a pre prepared script.

'No one died, Hermione' responded Sirius 'and_ I_ am _protecting_ him,'

'Sirius just fix it' she said putting a quick end tot heir argument. Disgruntled Sirius stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

'Are you sure he's the one supposed to be protecting us Harry?' said Ginny concernedly staring at the door Sirius had left by.

'He doesn't do a bad job, Ginny' replied Harry 'don't start again' he said sighing

'Start what again?' said Hermione curiously.

'Ginny thinks Sirius is ungrateful to us Hermione'

Hermione swivelled round staring at Ginny. 'What?'

'Well you saw' protested Ginny 'you just told him off' she pointed out.

'Yes for letting you two get hurt' Hermione responded sensibly

'I would like to point out that none of this was ever really Sirius' fault' said Harry fairly. 'How about some butterbeers?' he said hopefully, seeing the look on Ginny's face told him it was not the time to suggest going for a drink.

'Hermione you're only defending him because...' Ginny stopped glancing at Harry she said 'on second thoughts a butterbeer would be great, Sirius keeps the cold ones at the back of the pantry' she told Harry. 'Make mine extra cold' she said smiling. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

'Hermione?' asked Harry. He hated the tension brewing between the two witches and wanted to get out of their way if they were really going to come to blows he didn't like the idea of backing one over the other.

'I'm fine thank you Harry' Hermione said stiffly 'but a diet coke wouldn't go amiss'

Harry left the room eyeing both witches contemplating disarming them both but left regardless.

'So say it' Hermione shrugged. she bent over to pick up the books and return them to the shelves she had been dusting before Harry and Ginny had come into the room battered and bruise din need of her help.

'I don't have to say it' said Ginny tartly 'Sirius has been mooching around all summer bringing everyone down to his level, Hermione. It is getting tiresome'

'You sound just like your mum Ginny, what are you trying to say to me?'

'He needs to get a grip' said Ginny hotly 'and he needs to understand it isn't going to happen' she added rolling her eyes.

'Excuse me?' blinked Hermione. 'I have not a single clue as to what you're talking about'

'It isn't right,' said Ginny. 'He's Harry's godfather!'

'Harry is right, you need to give it a rest Ginny. You are becoming paranoid! None of us like being stuck in this house, especially Sirius but we have to. Its for the Order!'

'Hermione maybe if you just told people' Ginny urged Hermione.

'Told people what Ginny?'

Smiling at her good friend Ginny recognised that look.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sirius hated the house more and more each day that passed, and now being told off by a bunch of teenage witches and wizards in his own house even if he despised being here he still had expected some level of respect. His godson was everything to him and allowing the Order to use this place as headquarters was about the only useful thing had had been able to do. He roamed the long hallway bypassing his mothers portrait quietly he headed along a set of stairs that would normally lead down to the kitchen but with a quick flick of his wand the stairs vanished and instead a door took its place. With one quick glance behind him Sirius stepped through the door and into a small square room.

In one corner stood a tall red and green striped cabinet and approaching it the doors opened without Sirius even muttering a word. He felt that if it weren't for the good memories that kept him company at night he would've gone mad a long time ago. But sometimes the memories overwhelmed him and each night he would deposit in the pensieve the memories that were so important to him.

Sirius began removing his memories, particularly the scowl Hermione and Ginny had both given him when he left the room. Staring down at the pensive it was difficult not to see Erin Jackson's kind heart shaped face in the swirling liquid, but some memories were blacked out full of holes and didn't quite make sense when Sirius occasionally dipped into them.

Hermione.

Fuck.

How the hell he was ever going to explain to her?

It was not a conversation he was looking forward to having with her, especially alone. Shit, did it have to be a full moon tonight?

And he was annoyed with himself for even contemplating his next actions. He could just hear Erin's shrieking Irish high pitched voice for letting people in his charge get hurt. He tried to protect _everyone._

Everyone he loved anyway.

And he wondered if having a conversation with Snivellus would be worth it after all he was involved in this too wasn't he? This involved him whether he liked it or not and just perhaps they could stop death from occurring?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Authors Note:**

**This is not exactly what I ever thought I would write. But lets see where it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the HP world a single jot. **


	2. The Spinners End

**Authors Note: Chapter 2 is up! Now I know they aren't allowed to perform magic outside of school but the wards and barriers around Grimmauld place make it a place where the ears and eyes of the ministry cannot reach. So the teen witches and wizards can perform magic outside of school. Poetic licence a bit I know but please continue to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters or the world.**

_**In autumn when the wind rises**_

_**And leaves fall to the sunken ground**_

_**Tears cry for lost summer days**_

_**Glory, love all gone under misty haze**_

_**Remember me when I'm gone**_

_**But love me when I'm here**_

By Louise Hall 1999 Written in English lesson on Tuesday afternoon with Mrs Bainbridge

**Chapter 2: Untitled**

_August 4th _

"_Walking alone in a sunken dream.._."

The music filled the small unloved rooms of number 15 Spinners End and Severus Snape had peacefully returned from his meeting with Dumbledore. There was only a month or so till the new school term would start and it should have been the last thing on his mind but more than ever Severus was eager to return to the place that he had called home for so many years. Being part of this world, the thick dense carpeted brown walls and bright pink tiled bathroom reminded Severus just how appalling his mother's taste was. And not to mention the level of dirt piling across the mantlepiece did not do anything to endear the appearance of the place to him.

'Is that everything mate?' said the chirpy man in bright blue overalls. Severus nodded mutely looking around the empty rooms.

'Seems to be yes'

'We'll be off, sure you wanna redecorate once you know, the funeral and everything'

Severus curtly nodded signing the paperwork the man waved in front of his face. The muggle man left and Severus stood in the familiar room taking in the stale smell of the air and the heady scent of grease from the unused kitchen struck Severus hard when he stepped into the 3 by 4 kitchen. The floor was barely tiled and grass and dirt had started to infiltrate the badly maintained walls of the extension, the Belfast sink was chipped, dirty and filled with the carcasses of dead vermin.

'Filthy bastard,' he muttered to himself as he explored the rest of the house his father had resided in until three days ago. He would never have lived like this, it was clear that mothers influence stopped the day she left them. He favoured the retro feel of his youth but the filthy yellow stained walls and starched windows were hardly befitting a wizard of his statue if he was going to truly make this his home (on Dumbledores' Orders) then he would have to quickly do something about it. Keep up the pretence that he was a Death Eater and not a subsidiary capsule of the "greater good". He needed a base away from Hogwarts, somewhere the other death eaters could approach him safely and trusting him was imperative to the whole operation.

Not to mention he would be closer to his memories of Lily.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Harry returned to the drawing room only to find the Ginny and Hermione sitting as far apart from each other as was possible. Ginny was bewitching candle wax into different shapes. Hermione was engrossed in her writing, flicking her attention to and from a small book perched on her lap. Ron was flicking through a Chudley Cannons pamphlet.

'You didn't hex each other' he said surprised

'No, wouldn't be very kind of us to destroy more of Sirius' house now would it?' Ginny said taking the butterbeer appreciatively from Harry.

'What you reading?' Harry asked Hermione

'Prophecies.'

'Do we get to call you Trelawney?' teased Ron

'Ron Weasley-!'

'Why are you reading up on it, not more light reading, surely?' surmised Harry

'There is ancient magic in this world, and what if Voldemort' Ron flinched, Hermione continued 'is using them, what if a prophecy was able to exist Harry? Someway of telling the_ actual_ future?'

'That's just a myth Hermione' interjected Ginny 'the prophecies belong to a branch of magic that has been outlawed for years. Even the Warlocks Council dispute the evidence. Prophecies are a guideline, not indefinite fact'

'Since when did you know all that?' said Ron rounding on his sister.

'I read too stupid,' said Ginny protesting 'have to with you around for company, got to do something interesting'

'I would take insult to that seeing as we hang out' Harry chipped in. Ginny threw a cushion at him. 'Again,' said Harry grinning 'you're just abusing me now'

'Is anyone going to listen to me' said Hermione slamming shut her book she glowered at Ginny and Harry. Ron was of little consequence to her but when he tried to comfort her she shrugged him off straight away. Snatching up her notebook from the floor and grabbing her diet coke she too now stamped out of the room and flew down the hallway.

'She's getting as bad as bloody Sirius,' mumbled Ron crossly. 'The pair of them belong together'

'You're not wrong there' said Ginny smugly taking a swig of butterbeer.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sirius finished purging his mind and retreated back down to the kitchens where he was met with the smells of home cooking, he might've never seen eye to eye with Molly when it came to Harry and his safety but the scent of boiled stew on the stove strongly reminded him of long winter nights spent at Slant Gate with the Potters. Peering over the self stirring pot he breathed in the heady scent of honeyed parsnip and what else he couldn't figure out.

'Sirius?'

'Early for dinner?' he questioned Hermione who threw her book down on the table and flipped it open.

'I was sick of no one listening to me, so I wanted to be on my own'

'And you thought the heart of any wizards home would be the place?'

'Well it's also the warmest' she pointed out smartly and not to mention he wards around the kitchen are the strongest in the house because of the Order meetings so less likely I will be disturbed'

'In need of your own company, wish I could understand that. I spent 13 years alone I never want to be alone again.' he said bitterness in his voice Hermione watched sorrowfully, but he wasn't saying this for pity. 'I will leave you to it then' and he headed out of the back door of the kitchen despite Hermione shouting after him he didn't want to risk being alone with her encase he told her everything he knew which in turn might just increase her suspicious nature. He had already placed significant illegal books in the library for her to peruse and collect, that had been Severus' idea.

Like her mother before her, Hermione never could resist a book she wasn't supposed to touch...

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

'Don't s'pose many people will turn up' Hagrid said stating the facts.

'No one even knew he was dead fer a week' said Frank Jansen, an old friend of the Snape family. 'It was the postie that found 'im you know'

'Don't surprise me, Snape never cared fer anyone 'cept Lily o'course' and Hagrid blew into his bright red and white spotted hanky.

'Oh that red headed girl? Lived down the posh lane, whatever happened to her I did wonder?'

This caused Hagrid to howl louder.

'Oh sorry, didn't think yer knew anyone other than Tobias from round here my friend'

'I wa' more sad when,' but Hagrid stopped as Severus Snape entered the room his dark black uniform was ironed firmly and exceptionally clean, his shoes were polished and hair tied back tidily to the nape of his neck. 'Yer well, must be getting on' he grumbled handing his hand to Snape Hagrid said 'Dumbledore sends his best. Wanted you to know the Tangerine Tantactulas are in fine form this evening'

'Thank the headmaster, I appreciate his knowledge.'

'G'night Sn... Severus' Hagrid bowed out of the room. There were only a few old acquaintances of his fathers and his mothers old Aunt Jessi who had, when Tobias was alive, insistent on criticising him and now that fortuitous encounter now fell on Severus' shoulders.

'You need to clean this place up,'

Severus had transfigured a table to sit in one corner of the room. It was filled with pastries, sandwiches and chips all provided by the funeral home.

'And you, when was the last time you cut your hair!'

**\/\/\/\/\/ **

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a single thing.**


	3. Let's get Lost

**Authors Note: **

**If you like this story the greatest gift you can leave is a review x**

**This story is Sirius x Other Character. I won't say much else because I am still working out where I want this story to go. I am using it as a very cathartic writing exercise. **

**Dedicated to unwavering. Never ending love. **

**And a couple who I met today who were celebrating their 25 years of marriage together.**

**The waves crash ever closer to my stranded heart**

**You broke my soul when you told me**

**You were leaving**

**And the ocean filled my heart **

**And all at once **

**I drowned in sorrow **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**~If you want to get lost, let's do it together.~**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Let's Get Lost**_

Severus allowed his aunts comments to simply wash over him, the barbed and bitter comments she made about him were what he had primed himself for. He knew he stayed away from his family for a reason, but now with every hope he would never have to see a single one of them again. He made quick work of tidying away the room and it was once empty again, the only trace anyone else had been in the house was the lingering sickly smell of Aunt Jessi's tangerine scented perfume.

He didn't want to linger here. And promptly headed towards the kitchen which was now thankfully free of moss and slightly more hospitable than when he had first re-encountered it. Entering the small courtyard through the kitchen Severus looked around the overgrown garden, it had never been tidy. But when he was younger you could at least walk right to the top as long as you took care jumping over the brambles, now you would need Bombardia to even make a dent into the mass of foliage blocking the path.

He wondered over to the side of the garden which backed onto the end of the alley protected by a large red brick wall. Severus pointed his wand at the wall, and they vanished into wisps of red dust and fell to the floor making a large enough hole for which Severus to step through.

Turning down the alley he strolled away from the house and down Ivy Lane which led away from the main group of long terraced houses. He turned a corner and emerged into large open fields where a pond and playground could be found. The climbing frame had seen better days'; the pond on the other hand was teaming with ducks and the odd geese. Severus pictured he and Lily daring each other to jump from the monkey bars- she always managed to land gracefully, his movements resembled a recoiled spider something which had not got unnoticed those who had bullied him.

Standing at the edge of the park Severus felt the familiar burning sensation run along his arm and looking to the skies above him a small smile slithered over his lips.

'I'm doing this for you Lily'

And he vanished to join the Dark Lords' side.

\/\/\/\/\/\

The deepest and darkest part of Grimmauld Place was its cellars all carved out of ancient stone and arched resembling 12th century abbey, once full of oak matured mead and elfish wine by the barrel load it was now full of old furniture, broken paint frames and boxes full of his mothers' belongings. He wished it was full of elfish wine instead. And he was not entirely surprised when the door opened and Hermione stood there clutching a book to her chest, staring hard at him as if demanding answers he was not yet ready to give her. But she didn't know anything about Erin Jackson or how strongly she resembled the witch that had stolen Sirius' heart.

'I didn't ask you to follow me Hermione, you wanted peace and quiet and to be left alone.'

'Alone- I'm sorry Sirius; I didn't mean to upset you.' She said hotly, he could hear in her words that she wasn't sorry which made him even more determined to send her away. He didn't want an argument with a 16 year old hormonal witch.

'You could do a lot worse than that I was just _respecting your wishes' _

_He sounded just like his father._

'Please come back upstairs, the last thing I want to do is banish you from your own kitchen'

He leant against a stone pillar as she stepped further into the cellar.

'Be full of Weasleys soon, don't think I can stand another night of being subjected to the Molly stare' he joked. Hermione smiled uncomfortably.

'I mean it Sirius- you can come back upstairs, I need to stop letting things get to me actually and Ron's mum cooking normally does the trick. Is Tonks coming tonight?' she asked

'Let's not have a conversation in the dark Hermione as much as it appeals to my nature I think I would much prefer to be able to see who I am talking too'

'Don't you trust me?' she said curiously she skipped down to the cellar floor her high heeled shoes impacting on the harsh Yorkshire stone with a clank. Sirius met her halfway across the floor.

'It isn't trusting you which causes me worry' he admitted 'Hermione I insist we go back upstairs,'

'What is all this?' she asked him peering into the boxes. The dim candlelight giving off enough light that she could see the boxes full of his mothers' possessions.

'Nothing of great consequence' he commented 'you don't need to know about my past, now I can hear footsteps, go on' he urged her. But Hermione was already into the boxes pulling out books and quills, damn it she was just as nosey as her mother had been cursed Sirius. Of course she wanted to know things. Her mind never could just turn off; after all it had been her brilliance that had allowed him his freedom from the Dementors kiss just over a year ago.

'Sirius you don't have to be so secretive, that tapestry means nothing you know that, don't you'

'Hermione where are you?' shouted Ron's voice from a short way above their heads. Sirius was glad of the intervention. Not immediately answering him Sirius instead answered for her.

'She'll be up in a minute'

'So gracious to give me one _more_ minute of your time' she said coarsely. He walked past her snatched the ornamental hourglass out of her hand and stuffed it back into the box. 'Sirius' she cried.

'I don't want you to get hurt, Hermione.' He said calmly and glowering at the doorway behind her he said. 'Now please be a good little witch and do as your little lapdog says'

'Sirius don't call him that' she chided him; she stiffened her resolve 'you know sometimes you can be a right foul and childish prat at times! I can see why Snape hated you' and she tottered quickly back up the steps into the kitchen.

Sirius removed from his pocket a bright gilded mirror covered in blue and ruby sapphires and in the reflection was Albus Dumbledore.

'If you aren't too busy please meet me on the Third Landing of Sturgis Podmore's painting, Argyll and Bute Castle – with cows - at your earliest convenience.'

Sirius' eyes lit up. An opportunity to get out of Grimmauld Place was surely beckoning, finally Dumbledore was going to have a proper mission for him. Like the good old days and catching himself triumphantly reminiscing about his achievements also caught him off guard.

This mission whatever it was would be entirely different.

James would not be by his side.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the meeting had ended Sirius was delighted to learn that Dumbledore wanted him to increase the wards around Grimmauld Place as he would be gone an entire month away from the place. On what business he had yet to fully be told, but he would be heading to Europe and was to tell no one under any circumstance where he was headed, leaving by way of the headmasters office.

he transformed into Padfoot easily sneaking past a group of house elves but on the fourth floor he was distracted by the scent of burning and following his nose realised it was coming from behind the walls of the corridor.

The corridor was deserted and taking a risk he transformed back, disillusioning himself before anyone came calling down the hallway and he realised just what room the smell was coming from, he knew nothing good ever happened the in the room of Requirement if it was burning.

The large stone structure in the centre of the room certainly hadn't been there before and Sirius was not in the least bit surprised by this, Hogwarts was never what you expected it to be. This had certain advantages when you wanted to use it. Approaching it close enough not to physically touch it Sirius could hear quiet whispers of voices that sounded familiar to him. Between the two large stone arches stood a thinly veiled piece of dark glass and it was nearly see through but Sirius could make out lines of shadows.

There was a strange beauty to the whispers emerging from the bodiless voices. And when he heard someone whisper his name he moved away. But as it called out to him again this time more desperate Sirius inched slowly closer. He was apprehensive and holding his wand tightly in his hand he moved his wand over the structure.

'_Revelio Daor_'

The glass veil didn't change, move, shatter- no it stayed perfectly as it was. Sirius cast his eyes to the top of the archway where words had been carved crudely into the surface of the otherwise pristine sandstone.

'Sirius...'

He listened again.

'Help us'

He recognised the voice but couldn't place it, like his memories had been wiped somehow. He was becoming irritated. He turned to leave the room when there was a loud blood curdling scream and then another voice whom Sirius recognised almost immediately. Immediately he sent a curse flying across the room at the archway but his magic simply passed through causing no damage and the screaming started again. His impulsive nature was coursing through him urging him to help whoever it was that was in danger but he couldn't see anything. And he turned the door handle preparing to run back to the common room and grab Prongs, Moony and Wormtail and find out what the fuck was going on in this room. This was strange even by Hogwarts standards.

'Don't leave us, Sirius'

He twirled back around.

Standing in the middle of the room was a young witch with russet coloured hair, her cheeks were flushed and she wore a set of bright orange robes that smelt of burning which lingered over her clothes. She held out her hands screaming for him her grey-green eyes searching his face and looking straight through him all at once.

'What-'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sirius had not imagined it but as he moved closer the witch vanished as if she had never even been there.

He looked back two or three more times and decided it had been a long time since he had seen the insides of his four poster bed. He was tired, that was it. Seeing things that weren't there- hadn't his first few years in Azkaban made him seen similar images? And spending all afternoon in the overheating office with Dumbledore and Kingsley had not helped matters.

He knew this archway should not be touched, it was most likely something Dumbledore had had brought here- the old headmaster had a track record for hiding things of significant power in places he could keep guarded. And the school was such one place.

Not possible now not with Harry so close to defeating Voldemort, well at least that was what they had been told that afternoon by Snape who duly informed them that the Dark Lord was becoming more powerful yet something was scaring him and it wasn't just Harry. Something else had occurred and no one, not even Snape was sure of what it might be.

Listening to Snape relay the details of Voldemort's movements in northern Albania (and how much danger he was putting himself in), apparently a place the Dark Lord had frequented during his quieter days before he returned over a year ago, Sirius was starkly reminded of the last time he was in Albania and it was not to sample the Dolma.

Leaving the archway and the mysterious girl locked in the room he withdrew his wand and quickly disillusioned himself into a red haired wizard wearing bright purple Ministry maintenance robes he quickly headed out of the school towards the Shrieking Shack where he knew, or rather hoped that Remus would be waiting for him.

'Nice choice of hair colour,' Remus noted as Sirius began quickly shaking off his disguise with ease 'didn't know you were the eighth Weasley'

'And I didn't know werewolves possessed a sense of humour this close to a full moon'

'Am I not entitled to tease you just a little Padfoot?' said Remus 'after all it is _my turn'_

'Entitled to do it - probably, any good at it- no' Sirius replied 'Remus, has Dumbledore been keeping anything in the castle lately?'

'You mean besides 127 hormonal teenagers?'

'Yes' groaned Sirius 'I think I'm going mad Moony. Do you remember anything about the ancient magic? All that nonsense Magee and the others would roll out every Halloween?'

Remus sighed heavily.

'The Silk Web?' questioned Remus

'Yeah that- it's not still active?'

'No why an earth would you bring that up, Sirius?' said Remus shifting uneasily. 'You of all people-'

'I know, Moony, I know' repeated Sirius 'but I wonder, would Albus ever try it again?'

Remus shook his head, one eye fixed on the outside sky.

'No. I trust Albus, Sirius. He wouldn't leave something like that lying around the castle'

'Well he did last time'

'Sirius we stumbled on it during a game of hide and seek. We were younger then. Dumbledore wouldn't make the same mistake twice'

'I am not so sure Moony. And first thing in the morning I think we need to head straight back after the hospital wing of course,' he added lightly 'ask Albus why the hell I've just been in the Room of Requirement standing in front something almightily similar to the Veil'

'Sirius, go I will be fine. If what you saw' no, no I wont believe that he would do it again'

'Wake up and smell the Wolfsbane Remus. Dumbledore is sending me on a mission.' at this Remus looked perturbed.

'But I thought he told you to stay at Headquarters?'

'He's obviously changed his mind' suggests Sirius. 'But what I just saw has me thinking certain things Remus.' Sirius said slowly.

'Don't Padfoot, you probably were mistaken. It wouldn't have been the entrance to the Silk Web. not here. Not now we are so close to winning the war, Dumbledore wouldn't dare mess with time again'

'We need to hope then,' said Sirius and subtly changing the subject the commented 'this old place eh?'

'Aye. We never did furnish it properly like we said we would do, did we?' said Remus quietly reminiscing. 'Besides it was the nearest place,'

'My one trip away from that hideous house and you drag me right back into another one?' grumbled Sirius ungrateful that his friend had chosen this place again.

'Where would you suggest Sirius? I can hardly transform near Harry and Hermione… again' said Remus darkly lingering resentment flitted over his face.

'Somehow I think Moony they might be more understanding than you give them credit for' explained Sirius solemnly. Then reminiscently smiling Sirius said. 'Doesn't Hermione remind you of Erin?'

'The fact you are asking that it means you know the answer already'

'Yes then. She does remind me of Erin.' he paused

'I hope not _all of her _reminds you of Erin' said Remus pointedly.

Sirius grimaced.

'No. No. No. You can be a right sick fuck you know that?'

Remus placated him with a small smile.

'Hermione is more like her father I think personally having known him half my life' replied Remus.

'Oh really?' Sirius said sarcastically 'pray do tell me Moony?'

'What? And stroke your ego?' said Remus watching Sirius scoff. 'No thank you Padfoot I have more pressing matters on my mind about to kick off in' and leaning out of the window he checked the skies above the village, his gaze drawing upon the horizon where the peach hues of the sun were filling the skyline. 'Oh I would say twenty minutes or so'

'So usual place tonight then' surmised Sirius ignoring Remus' slight ribbing.

'Obviously, see no reason not to pay a visit to the centaurs- they never shied away from my lycan form much to my surprise. Shall we?'

**\/\/\/\/\/\**


	4. Sunrise

You lift my heart with your words

And I love to hear your smile on the phone

Because it reminds me

That I am never alone

By L Hall, 2005 written at Storthes Hall

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Authors Note: Thank You to iNigMa who has stuck with this story and to the other lovely people who have chose to follow this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or related indicia, they all belong to JKR and WB who brought the magic of Harry to life.

**Dedicated to my next door neighbour**

**'I can't cry much more' Alan B, widow of Bertha J.B. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 4: Sunrise**

The night was not rough on either of them but when Sirius woke the chorus of irritating birdsong he felt his arm twinge and the muscles in his knees moved nowhere near as fast as he was urging them too. He tried stretching and everything was aching, the slightest twinge and he felt as though he could barely stand straight without something aching.

_Man if this is how old age feels ow-_

'Are you alright Remus?' he called

No reply. Sirius looked around the room and saw that Remus' clothes had disappeared and so too had Remus. Searching the lower level of the shack Sirius became increasingly perturbed when he couldn't even smell Remus' scent and heading back to the main room a sinister thought crossed his mind.

_Had he let Remus escape? After all he was out of practice and no longer had James to aid him?_

'Remus' he called and to his relief emerging out of the shack he spied his friend sitting on the bench watching the sunrise as it filled the sky. Sirius approached the bench where Remus was sat and slinging his jacket over his arm comfortably he sat down next to his oldest friend.

'My favourite time of day' said Remus fondly. Neatly folding his hands across his lap Remus looked tired and drained as his eyes fell across the skyline watching the sun rise higher into the sky. On his lap already was a large bar of Choosies Chocolate half opened, half consumed already.

'Summer sunrise always sat well with you Moony' commented Sirius snatching up a piece of chocolate.

'Less time as a wolf makes the transformation easier. It has always been my favourite time of year.' Remus said fondly. 'The summers in Cornwall agreed with me the best but I need to be up here, Sirius, like you' he said glancing behind them at the Shrieking Shack 'this place was special to all of us at one time or another'

'You sound like you almost miss this old place?'

'Memories Sirius. A very potent thing if harnessed into magic.' Remus said stoically as he wrapped a bandage around his injured hand. 'I hope I taught Harry enough to arm himself against all that lies ahead'

Sirius shared the sunrise with his oldest friend feeling the waves of fear, apprehension and loss radiate from him.

'Remus we will be there with him. Don't forget that'

'Like we were there for James?' said Remus sadly. 'Every time Harry opens his mouth I hear Lily you know.'

'Oh do not let us go down that path Remus for both our sakes.'

Apologising to Sirius Remus sighed heavily. He snapped off a chip of chocolate and swallowed it whole. Sirius hunched forward, glancing at Remus watching the sunlight stretch the lines across his face he said in a quiet voice.

'I hear her too Moony'

\/\/\/\/\/\

Upon their return to Grimmauld Place they were greeted with the loud raucous of a house full of teenage wizards greeted them upon their return once passing through every security measure known to wizard both Remus and Sirius retired to his study and locked the door behind them. Remus wanted to allow sleep to envelope him as did Sirius but both were still wide awake when Hermione knocked on the door.

'Are you in there Sirius? Remus?' she called. Sirius shook his head. And Remus answered instead.

'Is everything alright Hermione?'

'Yes,' she said quickly 'I was... I have a question. I need to ask Sirius something about the Tapestry he showed Harry. I can't find it the house is so...big'

Sirius listened from his spot on the bed. Remus turned his back on the door.

'No Remus.' he whispered throwing a warning glance at Remus.

'Sirius stop being paranoid, the girl is damn inquisitive. And shes in a house full of more magical texts than the entire Hogwarts Restricted section. What did you expect?

'I am NOT READY, REMUS' he said urgently in an angry whisper his eyes shimmering silver in the dimlight of the room. His fingers trembled over the smooth curve of his wand.

'And when is that going to be, Sirius? When she returns to Hogwarts and she finds out _from other sources?'_

'Remus I would never let her find out from _him'_ said Sirius angrily 'I have managed to keep this from her since I first laid eyes on her and Harry.'

'I will come back later.' said Hermione loudly raising her tone through the closed door. Startled by her voice Remus moved to the door swiftly but Sirius raised his wand.

'Bare with me, Hermione.' he replied loudly. He flinched carefully eyeing Sirius' wand. Quietly he said to Sirius. 'She turns sixteen in a week. We don't want to leave it till then.'

'Remus what if we are wrong'

'We find out.' Remus' hand hovered above the silver twisted door handle. 'If we're wrong then the search continues, but I've no reason to doubt the Prophecy, Sirius'

He let the door open a small amount and was confronted with a very stern pair of chocolate brown eyes glowering at him through the doorway. He

'Morning Remus' she said more politely meeting his gaze. 'Is Sirius with you, Harry said he hasn't seen him since yesterday and I just wanted to talk to him'

Looking back at Sirius who was angrily urging Remus to shut the bloody door and let them both rest Remus ignored the silent protest and stepped out of the room.

'He's sleeping' lied Remus, looking down at the book she was clutching to her chest. Remus noticed the smalls s shaped scar on the back of her right hand. 'Reading Advanced level again are we?'

'Oh,' Hermione said glancing at the book 'I pulled it out earlier.' she paused nervously. 'Remus I don't mean to be rude'

'You could never be rude Hermione.' he said smiling warmly at her 'but as you are no doubt aware last night was a_ busy night' _

'Of course,' she said humbly but persistently she carried on 'If you could tell Sirius I need to speak to him. Its really important. It has to do with prophecy and more specifcally one in particular that I can't get my head around'

And Remus heard Sirius' heavy footsteps cross the study floor and the door opened forcefully behind him.

'Hermione, prophecies are dangerously unreliable' he replied mildly 'only a certain few seers over the years have ever actually predicted the correct pattern of events.'

'Then its true?' said Hermione 'as beguilled as I am to believe it, some actually come true?'

'And those prophecies that do exist are not easy to obtain.' said Remus subtly ignoring the point to her question.

Nobody outside of the Order was ever supposed to know about the prophecy. And what made Sirius worry even more was which Prophecy was it that Hermione was talking about. She was a bright witch, that he knew from the second they met. He just hadnt expected her to figure this out so quickly, the books had been in the library less than a day.

But Remus had laid the breadcrumbs. And Sirius wondered if it had been the right decision to let Hermione discover things on her own. And just perhaps he ought to do the right thing and tell her himself. He needn't wrecklessly lose her trust when they were all so close to revealing the truth.

'Remus, you need the sleep more than I do.' Sirius said pointedly

'Hmm, if you're sure,' said Remus still surprised at Hermiones question. 'Hermione you are an intelligent witch. Whatever you hear tonight please approach it with an open mind as you once approached me'

Hermione looked intrigued.

'If it can't wait Remus I can take things from here.' But Remus could hear a slight tremble return in Sirius' voice.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Despite his body wanting to sleep Sirius escorted Hermione down to the Room of Magical Genealogy dutifully opening the door for her stepping inside the room after her he awaited her questions with an eager fear encrouching his mind.

'Why couldn't I find it?' she complained loudly

_You couldnt find it because my mother and her magic was hiding it from you..._

'Old magic homes change the rooms, like Hogwarts, its for security. Drives me mad sometimes' Sirius told her. 'Why do you think we created the map?'

'I hate that map' Hermione said grumbling 'it causes nothing but trouble!'

Sirius easily would've deliberated the point with anyone else but he let the issue slide past him.

'So,' she began 'I was reading up on the magical bloodlines and I know your mum did that' Hermione said pointing at the tapestry that hung in front of them. 'But this,' she said pointing at the book now lying open on her lap. 'Doesn't match, Sirius.'

'Printing errors can occur'

'No,' said Hermione 'this is not an error made by a printer or a mistake. I know mistakes when I see them.' And she looked back up to the tapestry. 'Your family were involved in every blood rite ceremony going back centuries. This is fascinating and truly horrid.' she added looking at dark pencil sketch of a witch being forced into a cradle.

'Hermione the magical bloodlines have intertwined with divination rites for centuries. There are rites and rituals no longer practiced in civilised circles' he stopped. 'This isn't really the kind of thing you get taught at Hogwarts'

'My family were vile to me and those who were important to me Hermione, you were lucky enough to have only met my mothers portrait' he heaved a great depressive sigh and fingering over the names on the family tree he lingered over where his name should have been and a faded gold line trickled away downwards from his name where a piece of the tapestry had been torn away.

'Sirius. If I ask you a question. Will you be honest with me, as honest as if I were Harry?'

_She didn't know just how important she was to him..._

'I will try' he admitted 'what is it about Prophecies and this,' he said motioning to the book 'you want to know exactly?'

'Sirius-' and Hermione's lip curled nervously she continued 'were you ever married?'

_The truth is easier than the lie..._

'Yes' he said simply. 'And no at the same time,' he added reluctantly ' the marriage was...postponed...'

'So this isn't a misprint?' said Hermione firmly shaking her head looking down at the book.

'No' said Sirius quietly. He laughed hoarsely. ' You think my sweet mother had a problem with me? You've no idea what she did to the witch I was betrothed'

'What happened to her, this book just gives her name- there is no date of death Sirius.' Hermione said and with an uwavering look of curiosity she added 'is she still alive?'

'That's because what happened to her was worse than being killed' said Sirius a deep look of sorrow on his face.

Hermione watched Sirius take a seat on the dust covered blue velvet sofa and Hermione wondered if perhaps she was speaking out of turn and that finding Harry first before she confronted Sirius may have been a better plan. He reminded her of the first time they met in the Shack, he looked on edge, erratic even and nervous.

'You heard what Remus said, didn't you?'

'Yes,' Hermione paused 'Sirius I wanted to know...whatever happened Sirius to your... wife?' she said, it sounded strange saying it out loud.

She had been up most of the night reading "Bewitch Blood" when she had come across some curious names that were linked through blood magic- through bonds and prophetic alliances that were upheld by strong forces.

And what intrigued her the most was the mysterious occurrence of her own name next to two others.

And the association with a witch named Erin Jayne Jackson.

And one Sirius Orion Black.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

'She was stripped of her magic in a ceremony called Bermusha, it is a rare practice that was outlawed by our Ministry in the late 1700's but is still practiced by Mages and Warlocks in parts of Southern Europe. Her own mother was there with the other deatheaters, Maya Birrane always feared what she never understood and EJ was someone she could never understand'

'Was she working for the Order' Hermione prodded him.

Holding back on her ultimate question, wanting to know if this was all just strange coincidence or was in fact about to blow her whole world as she knew it completely apart.

'Yes. We were unable to stop the ceremony going ahead' he began 'when we found EJ she was half dead Hermione, when you strip a witch of magical power it is worse than the dementors kiss and you are tortured and subjected to horrid rituals whic expel the magic from your body- where do you think the myth of muggleborns stealing magic hails from?'

Hermione held in her breath. She didn't want to think of anyone being tortured out of their magic, memories of Malfoy simply calling her a mudblood surfaced to the top of her memories.

'What happened to her after you found her?'

'Hermione - you don't need to know the more delicate details' he spoke sadly. 'The night Harrys parents died Erin was staying with Augusta Longbottom, she was a retired healer and Erin wouldnt go anywhere near St Mungos,'

'I don't understand, why wouldn't you use St Mungos?' asked Hermione.

'Erin didn't believe anyone could help her, she didnt want to go to where other witches and wizards would see her.'

'Sirius I have one more thing I want to ask you.'

'Go ahead'

'This, look ' she said wildly starting to point at the Black family tapestry. 'I can see another golden thread! Sirius who was at the end of that golden thread?' she begged him.

'I think Harry needs to hear all of this too Hermione. If you want to rake up all of my past it is only fair he hears it also' said Sirius

'Sirius explain it to me first, whose name is missing from that Tapestry'

'Your life as Hermione Granger is coming to an end. I will tell you everything but do as Remus told you. Be patient and understand'

'Tell me' she demanded.

Her calm composed demeanour dropped almost instantly the second she walked away from him. And Hermione was astounded, shocked and lost at his words as the whole truth sank in. Piece by piece like pieces of a jigsaw everything began to just slide into perfect place but Hermione felt there was one resounding thing that Sirius had failed to answer truthfully if at all. And that was why? Why had she been left with Jean and Alan Granger? Why did her mother want her to live in the muggle world? What benefit had it achieved, after all Hermione was more in danger living life as a supposed muggleborn than the half blood witch Sirius was now telling her she was.

He returned with Harry who looked surprised as he was led towards the Black family tapestry, something he knew that Sirius despised to even recall let alone look at. And questioningly looking at Hermione he waited for either of them to speak.

'Sirius tell him. And me everything. Now' she said her eyes silently pleading with him for an answer to a question she was too scared to ask him.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Authors Note: If you don't like it that's okay, but if you love it please tell me! **

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Bruised

**Authors Note: This will be a VERY long chapter and has taken me quite a while to write (well more than a few days which for me is quite long). I just wrote ideas down and it has taken shape slowly...**

_When the light left your eyes_

_A little side of me died_

_You slipped from my arms before I could say goodbye_

_Now with the angels you fly high_

_We will meet again my love_

_On the hope of a prayer and the wings of the dove._

**By L Hall, November's Love, 2007**

_In Memory of Joan Hall the Greatest Nana_

**_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_**

Severus had returned to the house as instructed by Albus and noticed the Headmaster had transferred some of his belongings from Hogwarts to Spinners End and he spent the rest of the morning furnishing the rooms as much as he despised this place there was no changing the circumstance Severus was in. He made the place more hospitable in no time, it mattered that he kept up appearances of the grieving son to the neighbours or rather those particular neighbours who were nosey minded muggles, which in Cokeworth there were a fair few.

He never ate during the day, a habitual ritual of teaching all day long for over 15 years it was nearing later afternoon when he finally put down his wand. He poured out a cup of peppermint tea and stared out of the window into the wilds of the garden. Where his happy memories should have been bitterness and regret filled the void but it he was excellent at one thing it was living with his regret but back here even the high emotional walls of Severus Snape were taking a battering.

There were memories trying to trickle through into his consciousness and Severus could hear Lily in his head as strong as the day he met her.

_'Sev- wait for me! I'm not as fast as you!'_

_Coming to rest at a beach tree out of breath Lily caught up with him._

_'I can teach you to be fast.'_

_'No, no, just let me breath Sev'_

Breathing.

Such a simple thing for humans to do. Sipping the pale green liquid slowly Severus closed his eyes, what wouldn't he give to hear Lily breath one more time. In these quiet moments alone when he needn't be Snape the Deatheater, Snape the Spy or Professor Snape were few but precious and he could languish in his memories- he wondered if he should consult the Pensieve and retrieve those moments.

But was it good to revisit the pain?

After all the Past was a foreign country, we should visit but not outstay our welcome. David Lowenthal, famed historian had told Severus that when he had visited Cokeworth for a Lecture series sponsored by Wolverhampton Polytechnic University at the local library. Severus had been fascinated with the understanding of history and time, how all history needed to be preserved, protected for the future.

He recalled telling Sirius Black the very same thing over 15 years ago the two of them had ended up in a disagreement after Lily and James' wedding Severus was leaving when he was cornered by Sirius and talk soon turned to the mission they had both been given by Albus Dumbledore.

_'You know you won't be able to stay there very long when it happens'_

_'Just long enough Snape, I won't waste a minute'_

_'Good because I cannot guarantee your safety' Snape said slowly 'highly surprised you didn't seek out Jackson tonight-'_

_'Leave her out of it Snape' Sirius snapped. 'Erin is nothing to do with this, she would kill you if she knew'_

_'Just a curious question that is all.'_

_'You owe me this' said Sirius firmly reminding him that he had no choice but to help Sirius, after all the Unbreakable Vow they had made in Dumbledores office in their sixth year was making this possible. They owed each other. _

_'I cannot predict where it will send you. Nor predict that time you will have, but it is imperative you do not linger'_

_'You won't know when it will happen?' probed Sirius_

_'Not precisely, however 15 years from now is what the prophecy states but when it does you have to Let. It. Happen' _

Severus was confident Black would soon die. Well die was too strong a word. And he knew the 15 years was fast approaching the close.

The world outside was getting smaller and threads were starting to sew lives together.

Leaving 22 Spinners End Severus made the all too familar walk into the village centre, the sun was fully awake and the inhabitants of Cokeworth were starting to stir. He passed the parade of shops leading into the centre of the village where large TO LET signs filled the windows and election posters painted in blue, red or illuminous orange were pasted to the lampposts. Severus walked towards St Bartholomew's churchyard slowly watching cars trundle down the main street and their muggle occupants looking defiantly grumpy as they parked up on the side of the street, preparing to catch the Birmingham train from the little train station that sat on the top of the hill. He began to wonder if heading up Puddle Lane would be a good idea or a terribly bad choice.

But Severus was good at making bad choices.

And heading through the village and towards the bigger houses behind the station he realised the village worked better than a pensive at jogging his memories.

...

_'I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness'_

_'You could still be a part of it Sev', Lily said_

_Severus looked less than convinced as his eyes glanced over to James and Sirius, they were pouring out more firewhisky into the drinks fountain._

_'It isn't ever going to work, Lily.'_

_'Because you dont want it too' she said. Lily was sat on the low garden wall that encircled the bed of begonias in her parents front garden._

_'Your husband- to -be has some funny ideas about me Lily'_

_'He has his reason.' said Lily staring hard at the begonias._

_'And I have mine too' Severus_ said coldly.

_'Sev you still cavort with Avery and Mulciber! What do you expect them to think?'_

_'Potter has never once shown me respect, the company I keep matters not. I don't want you to hate me too, Lily'_

_'We are different Sev but don't put words in my mouth that don't belong there.'_

_He paced in front of her back and forth_ across the jagged crazy paving.

_'I have already told you I won't stand in the way. But what space you have left for our friendship is nothing compared to_ what space I have made for you'

_'Severus,'_ Lily said gently.

_'All this time I have tried, tried to tell you. Make you see' he begged. ' I have to cast concealment charms around us everytime you want to talk to me'_

_'This is the difference.' Lily said her voice starting to tremble 'you live a life in shadow, you think you have to hide from James! He trusts me, he takes care of me'_

_'He doesn't Lily. Look at him. You want to marry that?'_

_Severus gestured to the party where both James and Sirius were goofing around like 12 year old schoolboys duelling with toy wands from the table place settings._

_'He protects me, Sev. He will always do as he promises'_

_'Lily you protect him.'What makes you so sure about him? snorted Severus ' not the other way around, you ever been alone with him, some place where Black and Lupin are not pinned to his broomtails.'_

_Blushing Lily said_

_'Of course I have.'_

_'Oh'_

_'You asked!' protested Lily 'James and I are the real thing'_

_'I feel like I've already lost you,' Severus admitted_

_'You don't have to **lose **anything'_

_'I have,' Severus replied. He stopped pacing._

_'No,' said Lily briskly getting to her feet. 'We all have the same choice in front of us, Severus'_

_'Not for me Lily, it never has been a choice.' He half yelled._

_'Didn't I show you, didn't I care enough' Lily was now shouting._ _'And how did you repay me? I showed you a better way-'_

_'You showed me his way, not a better one. You could have chosen me'_

_'You frighten me Severus, that's the difference. When I'm with you I have to focus so hard on watching you all the time. But with James I feel safe and-' she said her tone softening. 'I'm not frightened'_

_Severus looked at her repulsed._

_'Yes,' she said firmly staring at him. 'You frighten me!' Lily heard James' voice._

_'Enough Pads, enough. Wheres Lily gone?'_

_'You lost her already? Honestly Prongs you've been engaged two minutes and you're already losing the witch?'_

_Lily quickly stepped out of her concealment charm stepping towards the side of the house where the porch light brightly flickered into life_ as she heard Jamds' footsteps get closer.

_'You are one slippery little minx you know that, five minutes and I lose you,' James whispered to her brushing his lips against her forehead._ _Trying to appear cool and relaxed Lily welcomed James slipping his arm casually around her._

_'I can last five minutes without you James'_

_'Yeah but you wouldn't want to really make a habit of that would you' he said placing a juicy kiss against her cheek squishing his face into hers. Severus groaned._

_'What was that?' said James alert his want immediately in hand. Quickly he spread his magic around the alley._

_'Revelio'_

_When nothing happened he moved forward and called out to Sirius' to help him. Lily tried to pull James' wand away. Severus moved away from them still under Lilys concealment charm._

_'James I'm sure there is nothing,'_

_But it was too late._

_'Snape, what are you doing here' Sirius sneered_. _Severus struggled out of Sirius' grasp. _

_When Severus looked at Lily she didn't return his supportive plea._

_'Spying again I bet my entire vault,' said James threateningly glare at Snape. He made sure he was the only thing standing between Lily and Snape._

_'Guess again Potter, I doubt you would relish your vault emptying and as great your displeasure would please me I was not spying. I came to visit my oldest friend' Severus said attempting to catch Lilys eye._

_'James l invited him'_ _said Lily boldly_

_'Without telling me?' accused James._

_'Yes because I knew this was how you would both react' Lily said focusing her energies towards James and Sirius. 'Just let him go, Sirius' _

_'I suggest you leave, Snape. You're not welcome here' interrupted Sirius relinquishing his strong grip from Severus' shoulder. He pushed him roughly towards the front of the Evans' house. Lily let out a little sobbed squeal and turned her eyes on Sirius. 'What?' he said unapologetically _

_'This isn't school anymore. James' she said looking to her fiancé for support at controlling his best friend. _

_'You invited him without telling me?' he repeated at her angrily staring at Snape. 'You don't lie to me, Lily. Or at least I didn't think you did'_

_'That is not fair James.' Lily retorted _

_'May I leave now?' spat Snape 'Lily,' he said trying to drag her attention from James 'we will speak soon'_

_'Over our dead bodies,' growled Sirius _

_'Easily arranged' said Snape dangerously his eyes flashing towards Sirius' wand. 'But I'm not interested in duelling you today, more matters command my attention. Lily if you've made your decision?'_

_'You have made yours' said Lily solemnly, but neither joining her husbands side or glancing at Snape she added 'until then-'_

_'I will see you again' said Snape firmly glowering at James and Sirius he apparated on the spot. _

_..._

Ron and Ginny had followed Harry when Sirius pulled him from the kitchen table.

'What? You are not really telling me this, all of these people Hermione are-'

'Myight be my family, Harry. I think this is-'

'And what you read something in a book and you just believe it?'

'This is Hermione we are talking about, mate' interjected Ron' girl believes everything written in books'

They were sitting in the drawing room after devouring breakfast. Ron was still not packed andvready to leave yet, Hermione had kept several of her books out to take with her on the train. Harry had barely unpacked since he had arrived but had all his birthday presents to add to his belongings. Ginny on the other hand was ready and counting the seconds down till they departed for Hogwarts.

'Ron you don't know what you're talking about so do me the greatest pleasure of shutting up' snapped Hermione. 'This doesn't effect you in the slightest'

'Herm I didn't-'

'My name is Hermione!' she said loudly and flounced up off the sofa and snatched up her wand aiming it at him threateningly. Harry stepped in front of Hermione and Ginny smacked Ron on the back of the head. They were interrupted when the door opened and Sirius walked in with a refreshed looking Remus who levitated two boxes down in front of the four young teens.

'Actually,' said Sirius slowly approaching Hermione a determined yet worried look in his eye 'that might not be entirely true Ginny, Ron would you mind giving us some privacy.'

'We need to speak to them alone.' Remus explained. Smiling kindly at the Weasley children he said 'Please'

'Ron just go-' said Hermione

'Why does Harry get to stay?' piped up Ginny 'we deserve an explanation too'

'And you will have one,' Remus promised. 'But first Hermione and Harry deserve to know the truth of the story' he said looking at the pair of them.

'The number of times I've had that told to me in my life is getting ridiculous' groaned Harry 'is anyone ever capable of_ not holding secrets from me_?'

'I think it comes with the territory of being around these two,' Hermione said an uncharacteristic growl to her voice 'seeing as they have been keeping secrets all their life. Lying must come natural to you both by now.' She scowled.

Remus urged Ginny and Ron to leave the room but when they didn't Sirius made a move forwards and Ginny sensing the tension pushed her brother out of the room and slammed it behind her leaving Hermione and Harry alone with the two Marauders.

'Why didn't anyone ever tell me?' said Hermione forcefully and her voice was embroiled in anger.

'Hermione, you told me to calm down when I got here, didn't you?' said Harry stoically 'now its my turn calm you down.' he said fixing her with an over the glasses stare.

'Harry I now know how you felt.' urged Hermione 'it's horrid when someone you think you can trust lies to your face' she said her face twisting in anger and she sntiffled a quiet sob.

'You,' she said her voice shaking with anger staring at Remus 'You already have one hell of a track record. Did you know I would figure this out?'

'Hermione you surely understand why I couldn't say anything. And Sirius if he had known you were at Hogwarts it could have made things so much more dangerous for you both.'

Remus carefully watched Hermione react as he continued.

'I knew who you were from the second I met you.' confessed Remus. 'Sirius was not aware you were even alive Hermione. Your parents, your muggle parents, were never told that Sirius was arressted or that he might hold a coonection to you, it was too dangerous. A muggle liasion officer was sent to talk with them the very day he escaped.'

'I dont remember that' shrugged Hermione crossly.

'You would not have noticed him.' explained Remus. 'It was Rons father, they spoke when you were dropped off at the Leaky shortly after Sirius escaped. Arthur wasted no time in sending me an owl. He wanted to confirm the truth to me I suppose. The records kept by the ministry although accurate can sometimes obscure the truth and tell only half the story.'

'Thats an understatement' commented Sirius. His eyes fixed on Remus.

'Sirius as I have said before many times I never know how these story's start, those finer details are consistently left out of my earshot you wouldn't be surprised to learn. You need to begin with Erin. And I will colour in the 13 years you were absent?'

'What else happened to her in those 13 years?' Hermione said curious.

'Hermione not all wizarding communities are as regulated as ours...' Remus trailed off.

Sirius pulled out a book from the boxes and began quietly flicking through the pages of the album careful not to rip the thin, faded pages.

'This is not the plan we were going for Remus' he said

'And the plan was never that you were supposed to spend 13 years locked in Azkaban'

'Fair point. Where do you suggest I start?'

'We start now, Sirius. I am sure you will be blaming me at some point through this whole saga, but perhaps.' said Remus softly watching Sirius carefully as he stared at the open pages of the album. 'Sirius!'

'Yes, yes.' he sighed 'you recall one of the first things we said to you,'

'Not really' Hermione replied 'should I?'

'You were the brightest witch of your age.'

Remus gestured to Sirius to continue the tale.

'This,' Sirius said holding up the album 'contains the magical laws, practices, events, everything about all the Half Blood families in the world. As you can imagine during the First War most copies were destroyed. But some survived,'

'What does this all have to do with anything going on right now with Voldemort...' Harry began but Hermione ordered him to be quiet. Sirius took a second longer to answer but glancing at Harry he realised he had more to lose than ever before and the linger the lie continued the harder it would get. He didn't have the time to waste.

'There is a firm possibility Harry that Hermione might be my daughter'

After a few seconds and Harry staring at his godfather in utter disbelif he regained his voice.

'Explain this. Now.' said Harry furiously turning immediately to Hermione 'are you really believing this, it sounds-'

'Sirius has tried to explain it to me Harry, if I am completely honest I thought the elfish wine got into their pumpkin juice this morning' she said quietly. Harry placed his arm around her. 'But it makes more sense than you think.'

'How, you're muggleborn' said Harry disbelievingly. ' Hermione your parents are muggles, you grew up in a muggle household and your parents are dentists.'

'Thats what I believed.' Hermione replied 'I am still waiting for an explanation. Why _was _I given away?' she asked turning to Sirus whose face darkened.

Remus answered her.

'It was common for wizarding families Hermione to give up there young in the hope of protecting them from the Dark Lord. Muggles have their own magic. Familial blood magic protects you Harry, your aunt is your mothers sister. And you Hermione have been living with someone close enough to have protected you all these years.' explained Remus.

'But why couldn't I be protected here. The Secret Keeper ritual wouldve easily protected me.' pointed out Hermione. 'There is enough magic out there-'

'No it wasn't as simple as that. Before the Dark Lord's downfall as you know he was recruiting all sorts of creatures, powerful dark magical beings who could do his bidding for him. The muggle world provided an escape for some witches and wizards who wanted to disappear. And after someone foolishly got themselves locked up in Azkaban-'

'Knew you'd blame me for that at some point' remarked Sirius.

'So?' Hermione said 'why was I given away, Harry stayed with his parents. Why was I different?'

'If Sirius and Erin prove to be your parents Hermione they were doing what they thought was best for your safety. Hiding newborns away from magical influences had quite the Renaissance during our time.' suggests Remus 'But there were always stistipulations otherwise I am pretty convinced my parents would have given me up'

'And not to mention I didn't get a fucking say in the matter' growled Sirius

'Why did you wait to now to tell me?' she shot out at them both 'not to mention you knew I would read this' she said furiously looking at Remus and Sirius.

'There was never going to be a right time. But' Sirius sighed and turned over the pages of the photo album 'war is happening, and like before families are going missing. And you are in more danger than you could possibly know'

'She's been in danger since she first fixed my glasses,' Harry defended her. 'We both know what dangerous things happen outside and inside of school.'

For a second Sirius saw Lily standing in front of him. Harrys dilligent loyalty matching his mothers passion...

'I see it too Padfoot' chuckled Remus quietly catching Sirius eye as he continued staring at Harry. Turning his attention back to Hermione. 'We understand you will have more questions'

There should have been a barage of questions because there was more than a hundred swimming around Hermiones head. She was not going to cry. But she felt like she was losing a part of herself rather than gaining ground.

'So that thing on the wall' said Hermione slowly 'might be my...'

'Let us not mention my mother' said Sirius his voice firm.

'My... my ...' said Hermione grimacing ugly at the thought of it.

'Hermione that hag is nothing to do with me.' Sirius harshly said glanglancing in her direction. 'And certainly has zero in common with you, do you understand me? My dear ole mother might've brought me into this world but she certainly was no mother of nurture' Sirius explained emphatically.

'But Sirius...' sobbed Hermione. This time Sirius awkwardly moved towards her but watched instead as she collapsed in tears onto Harrys shoulder. Her dark unruly hair found its way into Harrys face and the young wizard mumbled

'Hair. Hermione. Urgh' he said spitting out the strands of hair that had found his mouth. Hermione pulled away from him and she muttered fixing Harry with a firm stare while holding on to the collar of his jacket

'Don't you leave me'

'I won't,' replied Harry looking at her curiously.

'You both need each other.' said Sirius as he exchanged glances with Remus. 'Like we did'

Turning his attention back to the album Sirius decided to offer it to Hermione who instead of taking it clung to Harry. Taking the album from Sirius he looked down at the photo Sirius was pointing out.

In the photograph stuck down next to a pink and green striped ribbon where Harrys parents stood was the black haired witch with a defined jaw line, thick long dark hair and small watery blue eyes and a broken nose. She was standing between Sirius and someone Harry didnt recognise straight away.

'Yes' said Sirius.

'Hermione,' Remus offered gently 'there is no rush to accept all this. You are connected to the wizarding world through your abilities as a witch, not who you parents are'

'Cheers Moony,' said Sirius mildly sarcastic.

'Stating a fact.' Remus replied

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading. I know some people find it cliché or outdated, but I like my story. And I like writing it. I'm doing this for me and the daughter my husband and I never got to meet. So in a way I am writing this for him, so he can have the daughter he never got to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters or the universe. I try to avoid the Harmony or Hinny pairings in my writing because so many people are one or the other and I feel that the natural approach to my writing will reveal the characters true feelings in time.**

**Below is a little snippet of the next chapter...**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Flashback

_1978 December 22nd, Edinburgh_, _Scotland_

_Cherry Knowle Hospice For seriously demented and ill or injured wizards_

Her calm composed demeanour dropped almost instantly the second she walked away from him. Holding her head low she returned to the desk and plastered on a bright smile, cheery disposition and pretended nothing had happened. Erin tried to push through what remained of her anger to one side.

But that was how Sirius made her feel. All he ever cared about was himself.

He approached the desk his eyes silently pleading with her for forgiveness. When he leant on the desk and opened his mouth to speak Erin snapped.

'I can't talk about this with you. You are being weird'

'I just think _other options are available'_ said Sirius

'And I told you, I can't talk to you sensibly so. _L__ . Alone_'

'How may I help you? Oh that looks nasty, erumpent do that did it?' Erin said to a witch with a hole in her arm oozing green pus from the pierced skin. 'Floor 5, round the corner and up the stairs'

'I am going back to HQ. James needs help with the packing. See you at home tonight?'

'Doubtful' Erin said curtly

'Fine.' he hissed at her 'you're being unreasonable again, EJ'


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Apologies for the previous errors in earlier chapters, it is 22 Spinners End where Severus lives not 15. This story is NOT CANNON. Like with many fics I write or read I divert from cannnon at some point, just means I can have a bit more fun with the characters! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. HP belongs to JKR and WB**

**NEW EDITED EDITION AND IMPROVED**

**Love is never lost**

**Hate is never born**

**And friendships never die**

**In my heart I know it will never lie**

**Until that one day when you are by my side**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

'You still havent answered my question'

Both Sirius and Remus sighed simultaneously. Hermione wanted to understand. She hated not knowing and when her world felt like it was spinning too fast all she anted was for someone to stop the earth from moving out from under her feet. Harry tightened his grip around her. She wanted to know everything about her life before she was sent away and no matter how short lived it was Hermione was heavily invested in knowing hat happened to her birth mother.

'I didn't know what Erin or Dumbledore had done. I presumed you were dead' said Sirius 'it's not an easy thing to admit to yourself that the child you hoped to one day meet might never have even made it into this world'

'Did you know when we met?' she asked him directly. 'Did you know who I was?'

'There was a likeness I could not ignore, however I never knew Erin had even given birth to you. The night you were born no one wanted me to know, it was-' Sirius chose his words carefully r rather he wanted to be but instead he finished _'you were kept from me.'_

'Wouldn't it have been more of a punishment for you to know I was alive?' questioned Hermione and Sirius contemplating hummed under his breath. She always looked outside the magic box, he would've questioned where her outside thinking came from but growing up around a Potter it didn't come as a surprise to him. He hadn't wanted to think of more pain, but here she was pointing it out as if she were writing it on a blackboard preparing to teach him.

'Believe me my punishment was that you were kept from me' said Sirius

'If it had been me' she ploughed on determinedly 'I would've _wanted you to know_ about me and everything you could've had, _remind you_ of everything you had lost.'

'Hermione you realise you're talking about yourself' commented Harry

'But I want to know who stopped you from knowing about me. It was obviously done on purpose,' as the words tumbled from her mouth she began to break. The severity and complex nature of everything they were discussing was starting to crush her like sharp black waves crashing against the shoreline. Hermione felt her breathing start to shallow. Her mind was swimming with horrendous thoughts, a hundred faces of witches and wizards all of whom was as strange to her as the next and she conjured up enough strength to allow her body to fall against Harry's shoulder.

'Sirius maybe we've said the wrong thing,' suggested Remus softly watching Harry and Hermione. He gave Sirius a furtive glance.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' asked Harry

'Do you have to ask me that?' she said rubbing her head against Harry's shoulder. 'Where are you going?' she said as Sirius and Remus both looked at the young witch whose tear stained face was making Remus feel more guilty and he tried to encourage Sirius to say something. But when he didn't Remus spoke.

'You have a point Hermione, the ultimate torture would've been to let Sirius know. Perhaps someone did you a small kindness in preventing_ you_ from knowing the whole truth. And no Padfoot, it wasn't me.' Remus said honestly 'I was long out of it by the time news even reached me of Lily and James' death'

Harry and Sirius both flinched. Hermione had stopped letting tears run down her face and wiped away the mascara that had ran over her cheeks.

'We aren't going anywhere. Honest' said Sirius as he mockingly held up his hands as if caught unaware. And looking at Hermione and Harry he said. 'Think I've spent enough years absent from both your lives, wouldn't you agree Remus?'

Sirius moved across the room pointing his wand at the window it opened a few centimetres and the sound of busy London traffic filtered through, he cast a querying glance outside as the double decker buses trundled through with the traffic, the sky was burning bright and many people were walking past the house oblivious to the fact that one of the most magically guarded houses in Britain sat neatly between number 11 and number 13. He wondered who would've offered him any form of kindness back then. He was a wanted man, a hunted man and not deserving of kindness.

'Sirius it wasn't your fault' said Harry. 'Hermione?'

'No and it wasn't anyone else in this room either' said Hermione

'Hermione is right Sirius' solemnly bowing his head Remus played with a thin bronze bracelet around his wrist.

But someone had cared, Hermione was right living without the knowledge that she was alive - it had been much easier to mourn something he had never had, than to live in Azkaban knowing his daughter was growing up in the world without him.

He took in Remus and Hermione's words carefully, acutely aware the impact this might be having on his godson he turned to look at Harry.

'A small kindness? I thought they were both dead, Moony. And when you didn't show up at my trial either well- thank god for Skeets and that god awful rag of a newspaper otherwise I would've never known you eventually made it back to Harry'

'And what happened to Erin, Remus? Did she die, that ceremony Sirius told us about sounds abominable.'

Gravely both Remus and Sirius did not answer Hermione.

'You know I will protect you both, don't you?' Sirius said

'I know Sirius,' replied Harry who still had his arm tightly wrapped around Hermione.

'Answer my question!' demanded Hermione 'IS MY BIRTH MOTHER ALIVE?'

Sharing a nervous look with one another Sirius answered before Remus.

'I haven't precisely found that out yet, which brings me neatly to this current situation' explained Sirius. 'How do you fancy taking a trip, Hermione?'

\/\/\/\/\/\

Severus picked up a bottle of Marsden Red from Hampsons supermarket and proceeded back through the village and took the turn back down Puddle Lane where the bigger houses straddled the hillside and he headed for number 15 Puddle Lane. It had not changed much, the flowers were different and where the bed of begonias had once sat now stood a gleaming pink crazy paved driveway. The windows had been replaced and the frames were no longer the 1970's pale cream colour, the door was brightest white and modern. Severus paused looking into the front bay window where once a pale set of orange curtains once hung and his eyes flew to the top window of the house. There was once a unicorn sat on that window ledge with a blue jewellery box that played _Pacahbel's Cannon in D Major_ when you flipped the lid open. He remembered when Petunia had broken it on Lily's 12th birthday and Lily was so upset, he fixed it for her instantly and was issued with a warning from the Ministry of Magic for performing underage magic.

'What you looking at?' said the occupant of number 13 from over the neatly trimmed hedge. The woman was in her late fifties with permanent brown skin and dark ringlets of hair, she was eyeing Snape with every sense of great dislike and mistrust. 'Harvey expecting you?' she sad in an accusatory tone.

Severus didn't reply courteously and stepped away from the house trying not to let another memory envelope him but the walls were loosening and doorways appearing rapidly.

…

_Second Year, Halloween, 1972_

_'What do you want for Christmas, Sev? What's on your list?' said Lily eagerly as she crossed her legs on her four poster bed. Severus looked at her confused. _

_'A List?'_

_'Yeah you know what are you going to ask Father Christmas for?' she said helping herself to a chocolate chip cookie. Her mother had sent a whole heap of home made biscuits for Lily to share with her new room mates to celebrate with at Halloween. The school term was moving fast and it was already quickly approaching the end of the first week of November. _

_'I don't ever ask anyone for anything' he said proudly 'I can get things myself, or at least if I want them'_

_'You've never made a Christmas list?' said Lily astounded_

_'No, because there isn't anything I want' he confessed_

_'Nothing at all?' said Lily incredulously staring at him._

_'Nope,' he shrugged 'what is it you want?' he said trying to shift the attention back to Lily. _

_'Well I want the new Jackie annual, mum said this year if I'm good I can ask for a record player. And the new album by the Beach Boys too-'_

_Severus listened as Lily listed a dozen more things, some sounded to him unfathomable and unobtainable but Lily reassured Severus that she would get everything she wanted because she always did. And she asked him again._

_'So, what would be on your list?' _

_'New ink bottles. I've ran out' _

_Lily made a face. _

_'That's so muggle!'_

_'What?'_

_'Not something you **need**. Something you **want**!' said Lily brightly. She reached into her trunk at the bottom of her bed and pulled out a roll of parchment. 'Here' she said shoving a piece in front of Severus. 'Make a list of things you want!'_

_Severus took one of Lilys spare quills from her quill case and wrote._

_1._ _Mum & Dad to stop fighting_

_2\. A chocolate frog_

_3\. Fish & Chips_

_Finishing his list Lily watched him with great interest. She urged him to swap their lists and read each others._

And every year after they would write lists together until their seventh year when he had written something else at the top of his list and Lily had ignored him for most of that Christmas before he forced her to speak to him.

_1\. You_

She had not taken kindly to being the one thing he wanted for Christmas, especially after there tumultuous summer and Severus paid the price for his presumptuous attitude.

Two weeks later Lily was dating James Potter and spoke to Severus so infrequently it was like they had never even been friends. And instead he dedicated his time to studying every spell, every portion of magic he could lay his hands on and tried to push Lily Evans out of his mind. It was during his intense study of 17th century script that Severus discovered information relating to the Silk Web.

Years later the Silk Web made it into the national wizarding press when a wizard returned with a Souldier and dark magical curses were brought upon the wizards family when the soulless warlock creature wrecked havoc on a local muggle village. The essence of time and magic were woven into a barrier between the worlds that created magic.

He thought long and hard about helping Sirius Black when he came to him one early morning before he was due to start his first term as Potions Master. And Snape would've normally laughed him out of the office, but he realised rather quickly that this could all be used to his advantage. The option of Sirius Black indebting himself was not an opportunity to be missed.

The Silk Web was something he had always wanted to explore but had been reluctant to ever do it himself because it was the most unpredictable portion of magic because it led to the Other Realm where magic and time were woven together and no wizard had made it back unscathed.

And Sirius Black was begging to be sent there.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

'No you can't be right in the head? You're going to just leave us? No Hermione- Harry make her see sense will you?'

Ron was lying on the bed in his paisley pyjamas confronting Hermione as she packed. Harry was polishing his broom handle, providing his mind with distraction and Hermione was busily packing. After having told Ron and Ginny everything it had been a difficult afternoon, Ginny said she felt completely embarrassed as she presumed Hermione was harbouring a crush on their summer home benefactor and Ron was just annoyed at being left out of the loop.

'Its no point trying to talk me out of this' said Hermione stuffing another book into her bag 'I need to do this. I can't leave Sirius to just go it alone'

'He has Remus' pointed out Ron' a fully fledged werewolf- what does he need you for? Why is he not taking Harry?' he finished rounding on his best friend.

'He didn't ask me' shrugged Harry' he wanted Hermione- I trust Sirius knows what he's doing'

'Ron I am choosing to go with him. Sirius needs all the help he can get and he doesn't want to put Harry in any more danger'

'Oh but its perfectly fine to put you in harms way' said Ron. Childishly he folded his arms and said 'just sounds too dangerous for you,'

'Oh Ron,' Hermione groaned. 'You always get so jealous of what other people have'

'No I don't' Ron pouted

'She isn't saying that Ron' Harry defended. 'Do you think I ever wanted to put people in danger? I'm fed up of it, I never asked anyone to do it. Hermione knows what she's doing'

'You didn't ever have to ask us, Harry. Did he Ron?' Hermione said pointedly staring at the redhead. 'And _I want to go_ with Sirius. He needs me to help'

'What about school?' asked Ron 'you can't be dropping out of school?'

'I will be back in time for school, look Ron' said Hermione placatingly 'Sirius needs someone to go with him who is sensible, smart, capable of keeping him in check and -'

'Young, attractive, sassy?' supplied Ginny cheekily 'cos last time I checked _Wildcats_ isn't exactly the place where the ncie girls work Hermione'

'That's where your going?' said Ron incredulously staring at Hermione his mouth wide open. 'HERMIONE GRANGER IS GOING TO A STRIP CLUB?'

'Would've happened sooner or later' suggested Ginny with a smirk on her face as she cosied up next to Harry who was surprised by the sudden interest Ginny was displaying towards him.

'It is just the first place we need to check. Sirius says Dumbledore has given hima mission, I will be back in time for school Ron. Stop panicking.' she reassured him and hen stopping herself thought why the hell should she be the one reassuring anyone? Her life in the last twenty four hours had been sucked up by a tornado and spat back out again and she was still expected to be the one reassuring everyone else! Where was the support she should be getting? Fed up and thoroughly frustrated Hermione pulled her travelling cloak from her trunk.

'But I still don't get why Sirius can't go on his own-'

'Because Ron I don't want him to be the one who finds Erin first' confessed Hermione.

'Why?' said both Harry and Ron sharing the same sceptical tone in their voice.

'Who do you think kept me away from him, Ron? Why do you think I was sent away? Look at this house! It nearly killed Ginny and Harry, the curtains have tried to strangle you twice. And that sick portrait out there! No wonder I was sent away'

'Sirius told me he ran away from this place Hermione when he was 16.' explained Harry. 'His family disowned him, he went to live with my dad'

'It isn't just about Sirius and his family.' said Hermione a determined look on her face. She sighed, just being in this house felt different now- she supposed there should've been some form of familial reawakening but so far she had felt nothing in this house other than fear and anger. It had the power to tap into your emotions just like the first night Harry had arrived and he shouted at Hermione and Ron till his voice croaked.

'This is important to me. If Erin is really my real mother then why would I waste my time here waiting when I can just go with Sirius and help him find her sooner'

\/\/\/\/\/\

It was an hour since the sun had set and Remus had insisted they could lock him up downstairs in the vaults, even Snape had added his defences to Grimmauld Place despite Sirius' protests. And after securely shackling his oldest friend to the bestrides in his vaults far beneath the cluttered wine cellars of his home he retuned to his study where he found Hermione drinking, or rather attempting to gulp down a tumbler of Firewhisky.

'That is not pumpkin juice' he said smirking 'young lady you shouldn't-'

'Young lady?' she blinked

'Underage drinking tut, tut, tut' he said briskly taking the glass from her 'you really shouldn't start drinking this stuff Hermione.'

'You seem to make a regular habit of it,' she said pointing to his drinks cabinet stocked with various different bottles of flavoured whiskies

'Yes but I'm your,' he awkwardly stopped himself.

'Don't say it' squirmed Hermione shutting her eyes tightly 'you can keep your burnt amber' she said pushing the glass away from her. He made use of the contents downing them quickly. he conjured another glass and the flagon of pumpkin juice floated out of the drinks cabinet.

'You wanted to know when I knew who you were?' he probed

'Yes'

Sirius nodded in agreement with her. He poured out the orange liquid and added two ice cubes in her glass causing the pumpkin juice to fizz and pop, he then added more Firewhisky to his now empty tumbler.

'About a month after I went on the run with Witherwings.' Sirius drank deeply and slowly. 'I had hope that you might be my daughter- but could I really be any sort of father to you? I was already proving ot be a lousy godfather to Harry,' he snorted 'bringing you into my life was another complication altogether. Remus knew like he told you he wasn't at liberty to discuss it with you- what he failed to disclose is the amount of shit that would come his way if he said anything to you or to Harry'

'From who, Sirius?'

'Dumbledore. He had many stipulations upon Remus' return to Hogwarts and you were one of them. Because like me Remus was led to believe that you had never survived. Our beloved leader is not the honest man you take him for. Does that answer your question?' he asked hopefully.

'Yes and no' she said 'I didn't realise people had such a low opinion of Professor Dumbledore' admitted Hermione

'You would be surprised by the many that hold the same opinion, Hermione. And it is in unlikely circles' Sirius said knowingly. 'Are you okay?'

Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice the cold ice hitting the back of her mouth sharply. Being honest with herself she didn't know how to answer Sirius as her heart and head were at complete odds with one another. She had sent an owl straight back to Oxford that afternoon asking her mum and dad several burning questions and as of yet she had not heard a single thing from them. And she couldn't help but wonder were they ignoring her letter? Were they leaving it all to Sirius, but then she remembered she hadn't really told them where she was spending the summer as per Dumbledores instruction.

'I'm waiting for my parents to write back, do you think they were ever going to tell me Sirius?'

'I can't get inside anyone's' head Hermione. Harry's mother Lily could she was taught Occlumency by Snape actually, not to mention her Legilimens skills were almost as good as his.'

'What makes you think Erin will be where we are going?'

'Dumbledore might be a foolish old magician with a habit for obscuring the lies he tells sometimes, but his intelligence is rarely wrong and I do hope you understand what might be expected of you when we got to this place'

'I know its a strip club.' said Hermione flatly 'and you're perfectly comfortable taking your daughter to a strip club?'

'You know what Wildcats is?' said Sirius

'I read that Witch Weekly Ginny had. It doesn't sound like a very nice place' Hermione judged.

'Not everything written down can be trusted, but if I asked you to be ready in the morning do you think'

'Not a problem' Hermione said very quickly 'I want to help you find her Sirius.'

The following morning Hermione got up early before the inhabitants of number 12 Grimmauld Place even contemplated setting foot into the kitchen she was already at the table pouring out milk over her All Bran cereal, Ron would normally fill up on Cheeriowls and chocolate flavoured milk but Hermione being raised by two of the finest dentists in Oxford knew the dangers of sugar.

The sun had barely begun to rise and a soft darkness covered the house, it was as if a gentle mist permanently lingered in the air and Hermione felt the chill run through her body. The house had not been lived in for over 13 years and despite their best efforts where one pile of dust was cleared another soon appeared elsewhere and it was a thankless task.

A task Hermione intended to very much escape. She hungrily supped at the cereal swirling around in her bowl when the kitchen door swung open and Sirius waltzed in holding two wands and a large set of bronze keys.

'Morning. Care to help me release the beast before we leave?' he said half cheerily 'your mum loved helping me, she never could resist an opportunity to be part of the danger?'

'He isn't dangerous when he's transformed back' said Hermione cleverly 'even when he is a wolf the wolfsbane potion calms his mind. He told us so. He isn't dangerous, Sirius'

'I'll let you do the honours if you would like?' Sirius said twirling the set of keys loosely around his wrist. 'Do you want to accompany me?'

'I have something I want to say first.'

'Go ahead, we can walk down and you can ask me whatever you want'

'It isn't another question, although I still have quite a few' ushered Hermione 'I don't want to call you Dad, Sirius. I already have a Dad and he's a dentist called Alan'

Sirius didn't completely agree with her statement, he was her father not a muggle who earnt money from causing muggles pain and had a peculiar hobby of collecting human teeth.

'Call me Sirius. I think the term Father or Dad might be a little uneasy for me to hear' he lied. Sirius led Hermione through the house and out into the courtyard where a large fountain was the main feature of an unruly overrun brambly garden. 'Dad makes me sound older than I am' he chortled. He jogged down the garden steps leading into a smaller courtyard and a large square obelisk sat in the centre marked with a large wooden door.

Waving his wand over the doorway the magical barriers lifted and he urged Hermione to follow him.

In the still darkness Hermione followed Sirius down steep stone steps and she could make out an fuzzy outline at the end of the long corridor. She saw the outline of the figure blur into the darkness. Banging and clanging met her ears and she heard the heavy breathing become louder and louder the closer she and Sirius moved along the corridor.

'Just be careful, he can be agitated when he wakes up'

'I've shared a tent with Ron and Harry, I can take it'

'Good because after this' Sirius explained holding his wand aloft he lit the wand tip 'we need to make one more stop before we head to Wildcats and start searching for my wife'

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Authors Note: The time ravel element/ stopper in death will be explained in the next chapter.**

**\/\/\/\/\**


	7. Un-Tied

**Authors Note: Thank you for sticking with this story. It means a lot to me that people are reading and reviewing this. It has altered many times whilst writing it and when inspiration strikes I start typing. As promised the time magical element will be appearing in this chapter I hope, depends how this part turns out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters or the world. They belong to JKR and WB or whoever the hell WB actually are owned by now... lol... we will go with Time Warner, eh?**

**This story is a WIP and will take a long time to complete as I am writing it on a daily basis in between my work shifts. And no poem today as my brain ran dry with the story.**

**/\/\/\**

**So just a little recap: Hermione is informed she is Sirius' daughter. And Dumbledore has instructed Sirius with a mission for the Order, and Hermione is going with him.**

**(I hated the fact he kept Sirius locked up in GP during OoTp so I thought I would change that. This is an AU FIC) **

**This month is my 20th anniversary as a FFNET Author and I will be writing a One Shot, Harry Potter and Me on Halloween. **

**Dedicated to the beautiful iNiGmA who has stuck with this tory no matter how crazy my ideas get.**

**And also a small mention to someone I was once in love with.**

**You will never know or ever comprehend how much you hurt me because I was prepared to give you everything I ever had, if you truly loved me you would have indulged in a small amount of kindness and not continued to break my heart for years to come when you used me- knowing I could never say no to you was my problem and I take the blame for that. **

**But I broke yours too. So maybe now we're even?**

**Self Insert. Sorry. I'm guilty of doing that. **

**A lot. **

**Screw you.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Chapter 7: **_

_**Un-tied**_

_Hogwarts 1978_

_'You will have 3 hours to complete your potion. Please collect all the necessary ingredients before you begin. Once you have completed you brewed potion please bottle it and place it here' said Professor Slughorn gesturing to the empty rack on his desk. The seventh years had already lit the fire and cauldrons were upturned ready to receive their first ingredients. _

_'Lily I don't do worry' said Erin coolly _

_'That's probably why I worry more' she replied casting an anxious glance at her ingredient list in front of her. 'I have a lot to think about'_

_'You will have ten minutes to collect your ingredients from the stores, first row please go to store 3' said Professor Slughorn pointing to Erin, Lily and two Hufflepuff students. _

_Lily didn't like working with Frankincense it smelt so strong it made her allergies flare up, her skin was so sensitive but Erin was like a bulldozer- nothing effected her it was like she didn't suffer like a normal witch. In the 7 years Lily had known her best friend she not once been sick, sent to the hospital wing she had but that was normally for injured limbs or blood replenishing after duelling with Sirius. Lily and Erin lined up behind the other students. _

_'You worry too much' commented Erin 'you need to let things flow... like... you and James'_

_Lily groaned._

_'There is no James in my orbit. There isn't anything happening'_

_'Not the way Sirius tells me' replied Erin stepping into the store cupboard. She glanced down at the parchment in her hand, Erin was a little forgetful and gazing down at the list said 'right... bay leaves...grindylow talons...'_

_'I'll get the talons,' said Lily stretching up to the top shelf with her long arms. Erin was short even for a Jackson, members of her family never were blessed with height and she grabbed the bay leaves and several other phials and returned to the classroom. Lily heard the scraping back of chairs as the rest of the students moved towards the store cupboard. She hastily gathered her ingredients but heard him before she saw him. _

_'Lily can you pass me-'_

_Lily froze. _

_'No,' she said sternly using all her focus to ignore the speaker. _

_'Please Lily let me explain.'_

_'No Severus.' Lily said curtly_

_'You only know half of the story-' he hissed_

_'No Sev. You were planning to kill someone! Don't talk to me' she hissed angrily._

_'No I wasn't. You don't understand what was going on, Lily don't ignore me' he said frustrated as she turned her back on him. Other students pushed past them._

\/\/\/\/\/\/

The year Sirius had spent pounding the pavements of London as Padfoot became increasingly useful as he navigated his way through High Gate with Hermione by his side, she had tried to attach a collar to him insisting it would look a lot more natural to be mistress and dog but he refused and growling at her his dog like instincts nearly took over and he came close to biting her. Something he greatly regretted as the human mind regained full control. So they were now strolling across the gardens heading for the tube station. Sirius barked as a squirrel ran across their path. Hermione glowered at him.

'Every life is important, don't! Snuffles!' she yelled as Sirius leapt after the squirrel who was now halfway up a tree. 'Stop it! Ohhh, get off!' she cried grabbing him by the neck. Sirius whimpered.

'Run away again and we are going straight back!' Hermione said very forceful. She was quickly beginning to realise being dog person might no suit her personally and was counting down the seconds till Sirius could reappear.

\/\/\/\

_January 1979, The Wolf & Fox, Edwinstowe_

_Lily growled, her cheeks were brightly flushed and her emotions were spinning from worry to anger to empathy. She hated it when James just turned off his emotions and became an incel. She flourished her wand and smashed the painted glass vase that stood on her night table. He had been gone over an hour and she was still half mad half worried about him. It had started as innocent difference of opinion, there back and forth lately had been intense but she had always taken his gentle teasing with a pinch of salt the closer they had become. But when he teased her about Snape she had seen red. And now Erin was trying to sooth her mood with a very large mug of Irish brew._

_'Here. Drink.' she instructed 'you'll most likely puke it right back at me but it will help' Erin said dryly._

_'Not thirsty. What if James has gone after Severus, Erin?'_

_'Lily what did you say to him exactly? Lay it out word by word'_

_'Oh Erin I've made a mess of all of this. They are all going to find out and.'_

_'What has Snape done?' asked Erin. 'Find what out? Tell me from the start'_

_'Fuck! Erin he's going to kill someone. I don't know what to do I-'_

_'You stay here is what you do. Lily Evans what has he planned?'_

_'It involves Severus and a ritual- Erin I need to go after James. He doesn't know what he's up against'_

_'Lily drink that. You're so stupid when it comes to him aren't you? He blinded you didn't he?'_

_'I would want you to believe that' sobbed Lily 'but I still believed that he could be saved. Now I'm not so sure anymore' _

_'When did killing someone become an option?' _

_'Never' said Lily quietly 'but I don't know what to do Erin'_

_'Isn't it obvious? You stop James. I don't reckon Sirius would be best pleased when he gets back that you let James go off half cock-'_

_'Let him? I never would let him kill anyone- its Severus Erin. Severus is planning to kill someone! I found out- I went to Dumbledore and Snape flatly denied it, and he was believed. Like he has some hold over Dumbledore, he took pity on him. Said I was the one who was lying'_

_'Who is he planning on killing?'_

_Lily shook her head 'If I knew who then we could've protected them. But James just, well you know what hes like. Said he was calling in at Sirius' on the way'_

_Erin was furious. _

_'YOU LET HIM TAKE SIRIUS?' _

_'James and Sirius always go on missions together Erin' said Lily startled at her friends change in demeanour. _

_'He was under my fathers protection Lily! Oh shit! Shit! Get your wand and follow me. This is not going to end the way they want this too-'_

_\/\/\/\/\_

Hermione moved out of the shadows of the thick hedgerows still unimpressed with Sirius as he tore the meat of the limp body of a rat. She had a fleeting feeling to turn Vegetarian as he tore at the back limbs knowing away at the furry carcass.

'You disgust me sometimes' she groaned as they crossed the road. Sirius flung what he couldn't chew threw tot he side of the road and barked twice moving ahead of Hermione she hastened her pace. He turned down another main street where the buildings were taller, more cramped and closer together no gardens or pretty squares were found in this part of the city. And people were far fewer than back on the main arterial road they had just emerged. Sirius padded down the street his eyes peering ahead for the familiar smell of Wildcats.

When Hermione followed him and Padfoot rested in front of a short broad building at the end of street she as surprised to find it boarded up, derelict and empty. He pawed at the boards and Hermione struggled to shift the heavy barricade. Padfoot growled in frustration at her. She heaved and shoved and Padfoot was able to tightly squeeze through the gap and from the other side quickly transformed and moved the board for her allowing Hermione to slide through.

The music hit her first, the intense bellowing of bagpipes and jazz music nearly knocked her of her feet. This place was not just sleazy she noticed when she followed Sirius into the hollowed out cellar this place was one below it. Why an earth was the floor sticky? The pungent smell of something musky and floral fille dher nostrils as they walked past the sparse tables. Sirius, uncharacteristically for a man who had spent years locked away in Azkaban leant causally against the bar, and Hermione had the distinct impression he had been here before. And what surprised her more was that there was no one pointing their wands in his direction.

'You won't find Ministry rules applying in here. They couldn't give a shit if I was a deatheater or not.'

'Come here often?' Hermione quipped. 'This is a den on inequity, oh my god. Sirius?'

'Yes now please, Hermione order a drink. We have to blend in, or more specifically you do.' he said carefully eyeing her muggle attire.

'Mum bought me this jumper as an early birthday present, what would you suggest? I just throw it off?'

'No' said Sirius slowly 'you're my daughter and I think we need to make some small adjustments, less Granger more Black. If you're truly my daughter then the people we are about to meet might be expecting someone a little different'

'Order?' said the barman

'Green Fairy and she'll have Burnt Amber' Sirius said holding out 2 bronze knuts to the man in the red slacks and blur shirt. Catching Hermione's eye he added 'with lemonade. Lots of lemonade'

\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

_1979, York_

_The harsh wind whipped along the river bank and the freezing rain was starting to ease away but the clouds still congregated above the towering spirals of the Minister. The city was full of tourists, shoppers and daytrippers all eager to explore the narrow winding streets of York and grab a coffee from the Hog Roast with a dirty pork burger for breakfast or nip along the shambles and admire at the jewellery displays shining brightly in the shop windows. _

_He was in love with her. Not just the way he looked at her but the way she made him feel about himself had changed his entire world view. She was fun. Flirty. Feisty. She understood his weird abstract taste in music and was someone he never considered would look at him as more than a friend. But now sitting on their favourite bench overlooking the River Ouse he wondered if she was thinking the same. _

_'Look those birds are copulating'_

_'I have to leave'_

_'What?' Alan stared a her._

_'This isn't working. You need to spread your wings' she said coolly pulling back on the cigarette between her pink painted lips._

_'What?'_

_'You're sounding like a parrot Alan.' and she abruptly shifted to the other end of the bench. He tried to reach out to her placing his hand on her knee and she crossed her legs shoving his hand away._

_'I can't trap you Alan. I won't do it'_

_'Jeanie' he said aggressively 'the fuck is this about?'_

_'You know what its about' she said dryly_

_Alan did know._

_'You don't want me' she said harshly_

_'Yes. Yes I do Jeanie, we've discussed this over and over. It does not matter.'_

_'I'm trapping you!' she screamed at him 'everything you are never going to have and its all because of me' a silent sob rose in her chest._

_'Jeanie this isn't your fault' he said. She laughed mirthlessly as she unfolded her legs and stood up._

_'Of course it is, I am not a real woman am I? I'm just wrong. Born wrong'_

_Alan matched her within an inch of height, he draped his arms around her attempting to pull her closer to him despite her struggling against him he ran his fingers through her thick reddish brown hair soothingly._

_'Not a chance, you Miss Howlett- there is nothing wrong with you.'_

_'Yes there is, I can't have children. I'm not like everyone else- I don't know what it will ever feel like to carry a child, get to complain about the morning sickness or the labour pains-I wont have a scar'_

_'Thank god for that, look Jeanie I love you. I don't love your womb. Who gives a shit, there is more to life than popping out babies.'_

_'But it's what real woman do isn't it. What do I talk to my friends about- they've all got kids or are planning on having kids, and I can never find the happiness on Christmas morning of putting stickers on their toys or waking up on mothers day' Jeanie choked back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. Every emotion in her body felt like it was broke, her body was a worthless tomb that did nothing except get fat and piss and shite, no her body was fucked up and she wasn't normal. She shared nothing with the woman her age, she would never get to be called mum or grandma- she could never leave a piece of her behind on this earth that would carry on. _

_She was just Jeanie and she hated it. _

_They would never be a family. She would never get the opportunity to shop at Mothercare and complain to BBC Watchdog about wheels on her babies' pram or buy nappies in the supermarket, or go on play dates with her friends or stand at the school gate and get all mummsy with the other woman. No it was an entire world she, Jaanie Howlett, was going to never be allowed to be a part off._

_And she was dragging Alan along with her in this nightmare._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**_Authors Note: I'm sorry this was so short, I may have just fallen out with my best friend because of something he is incapable of comprehending right now and I need a little space from Harry & Co right now. There is a lot more of this chapter to write and you can hate me, flame me, criticise me- do whatever you want to this story. I'm not a snowflake, I'm just a human girl living her life the way she has to now. _**

**_And if that means my best friend wants to be a complete douchenozzle… well he might just find him on the receiving end of a very nasty hex that infiltrates his PC and wipes out his gaming save history... not that I encourage throwing hexes around willy nilly but I do sometimes wish I was the Evil Queen and had the power to crush his heart...okay Huff time to put the laptop away and go read a none-harry potter and none-magical related book..._**


	8. Flawed

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for sticking with this story, I am working really hard on this and I am realising its turning out a little different that I had originally planned and I want to just keep going with this now. I will post a chapter every few days, I really am trying to become a better writer.**

**To those people who call my writing juvenile - yeah it probably is juvenile. Because my life was turned up side down when I was 21 and it has never been the same since, I felt frozen in time and it impacted my writing. I appreciate the bad reviews but please tell me exactly where I am going wrong and HOW I CAN IMPROVE IT!**

**If I can't right older characters tell me how I do it. I don't have responsibilities like children which will come across in my writing, so please help me so I can get it right.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or the world of Wizards who all belong to JKR.**

_The italics are the flashbacks_

_And the thoughts or inner monologue of the characters is italic underlined_

_**Dedicated to my beautiful unborn daughters, Rebecca Harding and Charlotte Matthews. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you.**_

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 8**

**Flawed**

**"A House without Kindness... not a place to be lived in. Not a place for Hope" Steven Crain, The Haunting of Hill House (originally taken from the book of the same name by Shirley Jackson)**

**'We cannot meet fear halfway'**

**'Memories are pain. Pain is Strength.' Rumpelstiltskin, OUAT S3**

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**1979, April 11th, York**_

_'I hate you' _

_Staring at her reflection Jeanie Howlett couldn't help but hate everything she saw standing in front of her. Her useless body- the shell of cells- she called it, there was never going to be any baby growing in her womb, no sensational moments where she and Alan sat waiting for their first scan. _

_No, her body was a useless carcass._

_The love Alan carried for her could never replace the longing she felt for a child, but she knew he tried his best and he still wanted to marry her. For the life of her she couldn't fathom why._

_The end of her final term at York St John University was approaching. Jeanie had been researching her final year dissertation for three months- her research on Chaucer and the Canterbury Tales was nearly complete, and with Alan's unwavering support she had applied to John Ruskin College in Cambridge to begin a Masters in Classical Literature. _

_She had a plan. Alan was applying for John Ruskin too. To study Science for Public Understanding or SPU as it was better known._

_'I really, really hate you' she said vivaciously still staring at her reflection. She ran her soft fingers along the soft seam of her woollen jumper which fell neatly just above her knees. Gazing back at her reflection Jeanie grabbed the top of the mirror and pushed it down hard spinning it to a horizontal angle just so she didn't have to look at herself anymore. It had been a stupid idea of her roommate- "just look at everything else you are" she had told her. Well Jeanie had, and what she saw she hated even more. _

_Children would not be a part of her world. And she should be looking forward to moving to Cambridge- it was a whole new adventure and something to look forward to even. So why couldn't she push past the negative feeling swallowing whole the heart pumping in her chest? Alerted from her revere by angry car horns and buses stuck in the rush hour traffic Jeanie checked the time._

_16:04_

_Alan normally rang her at 4pm. He was 4 minutes late. Jeanie hated when he wasn't on time. He was always putting her on the back foot. There was obviously something wrong she thought, he knew how much it annoyed her when was unpunctual. _

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_'You're late'_

_'Yes, are you going to yell at me again?'_

_'No' there was a gentle pause 'maybe'_

_'Well before you do Jeanie I do want to talk to you seriously about something.'_

_Jeanie was unfamiliar with the anxious note in her fiancé' voice. _

_'I'm not going to Cambridge' he blurted out. _

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **_

'This is where you needed to stop first?' observed Hermione 'shouldn't we be heading to Gringotts? Or St Mungo's?' she held her head in high disdain as she walked slowly behind Sirius. He stopped abruptly and said

'Actually stand still just for a minute' Sirius instructed her and removing his wand from his travelling cloak he tapped Hermione lightly on the head. 'There' he said satisfied 'you won't be recognised, hopefully. Charms were always more Lily's thing. But I think my magic should hold'

'Sirius this place, it is a bit-'

'Charming? Yes, it is' he joked as Hermione witnessed characters more dubious in nature than Mundungus Fletcher enter and leaving the bar, often with bags that jingled, likely full of gold or wizards carrying a fistful of wands highly suspected to be obtained through means other than duelling or casually stealing them from a witches back pocket.

'Are you sure your safe here Sirius?' looking around the dimly lit bar.

'Trust me' he smiled, attempting to reassure Hermione he explained to her 'this place is safer for me than you, I'm sorry I have to bring you here' he said inclining his head to the barman who refilled the glass in front of Sirius with more Firewhisky.

'I won't lie and say I like this place, in fact I'm counting down the seconds till we can leave' she said thinking reminiscently of the Three Broomsticks and the safe, comforting roar of the fire- the laughter of her fellow students and the lovely smell of butterbeer. Not the rotting stench of wizarding decay, decline and mistrust that lingered over the place.

'I need to be here and you should listen to your old man, Hermione.'

'Don't say that' she quivered uncomfortably 'I'm still... you know... _adjusting_' and Sirius saw a flicker of uncertainty in Hermione's eyes.

'The old man or having to listen to me?' he raised his hand at the barman, two opal style rings on his left hand glinted from the bounce back of light which flickered across the bar. 'I promise that this little side jaunt won't prove useless to us. I need to speak to someone who has been more caged than I have these past few years. But be careful Hermione, please don't listen to _everything_ he says'

Two more drinks were dropped in front of them.

'And be extra careful if your Uncle offers to_ sell_ you anything' he said. 'Just. Say. No'

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**August 30th, 1979, Cambridge**_

_When you love someone it shouldn't come with a price but for Erin Jackson everything she did came with a price or consequence- like she was never allowed to be happy and now Sirius was in the firing line. Her mother was full of jealousy and could never see the happiness in other peoples, especially her daughter and would do everything she possibly could to destroy what little happiness Erin had found. The world was already darker and Sirius was the one good thing she had of her own, the wizard she truly loved beyond anything else she had ever known. _

_The flat above the off licence was newly painted and the green kitchen tiles had only been finished yesterday. Nearly everything in the flat already had a significant place, the blue statette _

_Erin needed to make sure Sirius was safe but his arrogance was an overriding obstacle._

_'Like hell am I hiding. Bludgers to that!' cried out Sirius incredulously staring at Erin._

_The sausages sizzled in the grill and popped and fizzed as Erin jabbed at the brown flesh with a cocktail stick. She flicked over the sausages exposing the bright pink underbelly._

_'James said it was the best way to protect everyone. He's actually considering it Sirius!' _

_'He has more to protect than I do' scoffed Sirius 'Lily and James _**_need_**_ to hide from Lord Voldemort, he's after _**_them _**_Erin' _

_'Sirius I just want to protect us. Give her the best chance' said Erin rubbing her hands over her enlarged bump. 'There is nothing wrong with hiding'_

_'You want to hide just like your brother'_

_The second he said it Sirius knew he shouldn't have said that to her. Erin slammed her hand against the kitchen drawer and her fingers enclosed against the smooth cold touch of the silver blade. _

_'Sirius you're dangerously close to stepping over the line' her voice trembled with a deep growl and staring at him with an emotionless expression plastered on her face._

_'You know what I meant' said Sirius crossly. 'Erin if we hide we are no better than your father!'_

_'Get out Sirius! Get out! Go do another mission then see if I care! If you don't want to protect your daughter and would rather fuck about for the Order then please do me the biggest honour and leave. You want to talk about fathers, really Sirius? Because if anyone is like their father it's you!'_

_Sirius didn't retort, he reacted and grabbing his jacket and wand he jumped into the fireplace._

_**Four days later...**_

_'Not ready, no, not ready, she can't come please! He's not here! He's not here!' Erin Jackson screeched, her voice echoing around the small room she scrunched her fingers tightly together and rammed them deeply into the leather sofa se was stretched upon. No one was listening to her and instead Lily Evans was yelling right back at her. _

_'Now Erin! Push, you have to push my darling witch! Push! Keep going. Oh my god Erin! Oh Erin!' Lily was beaming, but Erin had little time to notice and sweat was pouring out from all over Erin's body- her legs were propped open wide were glistening with blood. She screamed agonisingly and yelled at Lily. 'I can see the blood- ohhh Erin,' and Lily swallowed hard._

_'I want to die! Lily I want to die' she whined and Erin spread her legs wider and screamed again. 'I'm dying, I'm dying...'_

_'A dying woman wouldn't scream like that' Augusta snapped raising her head from between Erin's legs. 'NOW PUSH!'_

_'No keep going darling, you're nearly there. You're so close.' Lily said loudly over the bobbing brown head of Augusta Longbottom who was kneeling between Erin's legs where her hands were pulling at the baby's small rotund head. 'OH MY GOODNESS ERIN! I can see a head' Lily squealed excitedly _

_'I'm going to die,' Erin sobbed loudly 'I can't do it, I'm scared Lily' and Lily picked Erins' hand up and felt her friend tighten her grip as her legs pulsated and Erin pushed one final time. And her screams were replaced by the cries of a new born baby. _

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

'My Uncle?' she breathed, rather irritated that Sirius dropped such a revelation so causally into the conversation. 'I didn't think we were coming here for a family reunion Sirius' Hermione carefully lowered her voice. 'What has this got to do with _your_ mission for the Order?'

'Well one reason, you'll see the bigotry Erin and I, and Harrys parents were up against. The second is he has something I need.' Sirius fixed Hermione with a gaze that made her fall silent. She noticed Sirius' hands start to tremble around his glass. 'Not that you haven't experienced your and Harry's fair sure I am sure'

Perhaps it had been a while since he had drunk, thought Hermione, then laughed at the preposterous notion thinking of the empty bottles of elf wine she continually cleared away each evening since arriving at Grimmauld Place. Not to mention the stale smell of alcohol that lingered around Sirius Black on more occasions than Hermione could count.

'Need you to play along, he has something very important of mine that I need back, or at least I hope he has it' he said momentarily losing himself in his thoughts, he added 'he has no idea who you are and I want to keep it that way, understand?' he instructed. 'And we can't use anymore magic- even here I don't want to draw too much attention'

'But why?' Hermione said giving him the usual inquisitive look. The ice in her drink was slowly beginning to melt into the liquid.

'Clarky will manipulate you the first chance he gets' explained Sirius pointing his finger at her. He relaxed at ease against the low back leather clad stool 'but his charm had its uses back in the day, could get us in anywhere without the need of magic. The Ministry and the Order never quite saw eye to eye when it came to Lord Voldemort, a scenario you and Harry are now all too familiar with'

'It's always been like that, hasn't it?' she probed scoffing as she replaced her drink on the bar. 'Was the Ministry ever been on the side of the Order?' she scoffed, glancing down at the bold printed headline that filled most of the front page of the Daily Prophet.

'War is never just about two opposing sides fighting. It is always more complicated than that, no such thing as light and dark.' Replying he sounded like he was going to give her a lesson one which Hermione felt she did not need.

There was enough knowledge in her books that informed her of such matters, she had learnt more than she ever needed to know in the classroom. Hermione wanted to know how everything worked- she could never leave something unexplained because her mind would not rest until she knew, till she understood and then armed with that knowledge she felt better prepared. Perhaps her schoolgirl naiivtity came across because of her age, despite the fact she held extraordinary knowledge and had helped Harry escape Lord Voldemort at least twice before her 16th birthday- no- she should not be underestimated.

'Does he know where Erin is?' Hermione asked hopefully. Sirius shook his head. And a thought crossed Hermione's mind. One she didn't want to voice.

'I really don't know.' lied Sirius, or rather he half hoped the bastard didn't know where Erin was living- that's if she was even alive still- she had not made contact with Sirius since before he was sent to Azkaban. Remus suggested that Erin was highly likely_ not_ going to start sending owls the second Sirius escaped, like him she probably assumed he was guilty as hell. Sirius was forbidden from contacting anyone in the outside world, and when he escaped his thoughts had only been focused on the one thing.

_He's at Hogwarts._

That was the thing though, Azkaban hardly had visiting hours and after the first few weeks of visits from high ranking officials the human interaction Sirius experience was nil. Unless a new prisoner arrived, one of the last being Aaron Barrass, an ex-Hogwarts Head Boy and Sirius recalled the wizard who entered those shallow walls had screamed till the day he left in a 5ft x 1ft wooden box.

'Dumbledore knows I am one of the few that Clark Jackson might not be so uncooperative with, but like I said Hermione. Don't buy anything from him- it'll be cursed or worse he will just take every galleon you have. Having a lighter purse avoids the trouble.'

'Actually,' said Sirius thoughtfully 'you should stay here. Enjoy your drink' he said gesturing to the glass tumbler sat in front of her and he shuffled off the stool.

'Why' narrowing her eyes at him she said ' Where are you going?'

'Perhaps you should stay here-' he argued again. Hermione shook her head flexing the muscles in her cheeks her lips parted into a simpering grin and mouthed the words

'NO CHANCE' and reaching for her drink and said to him loudly 'where you go, I go. I promised Harry I wouldn't let you out of my sight'

Sirius acknowledged this new information, he smiled and his heart swelled at the thought of his godson, he wouldn't let Hermione break her promise and sat back down promptly. Sirius didn't have to wait long however until Clark Jackson appeared. He was coming from the side of the bar, a young dark tanned girl walking out in front of him smugly rolling up muggle pound notes and stuffing them in between her thinly covered breasts.

Hermione smelt the overpowering scent of stinging aftershave, so much it made her eyes water. Sirius tried not to draw attention to himself or Hermione and occupied his gaze with hers, he wanted Clark to approach them as if they were any other prospective client.

The tall skinny man was wearing a cheap looking pale blue waistcoat and bright silver slacks he strode arrogantly between the tables smiling at each of the patrons warmly, in particular the witch-maids inquiringly his eyes lingering on the tables where drinks were plenty. When none of the patrons engaged with him he headed to the bar and a pint of _Stella Artois_ was already waiting for him before he perched on the stool. Both his arms were covered in more tattoos than Sirius had and beneath the inked patterns you could barely see his deathly pale white complexion. A single silver ring pierced his eyebrows were thinly veiled and looked painted above his bright blue eyes that looked like they were made of stars and Hermione became strangely preoccupied with trying to look directly at him.

'Nectar of the gods' he said soothingly his long thin tongue laboriously licked the foam off the glass rim. Sirius quickly glanced sideways at the wizard then looked back to Hermione whose gaze was floating over an expired copy of the Daily Prophet.

'Not as sweet tasting as apples,' said Sirius quietly and the wizard waited for Sirius to speak again and appeared entirely unperturbed that he was sitting next to the most wanted man in the wizarding and he spoke as if to a simple acquaintance sharing a drink over the 4 o'clock horse race at Cheltenham.

'You're out then?' turning his attention to Sirius his thin dark red painted red lips curled into a smirk. 'Took you bloody long enough, I would've been out of that cell before they could even call for the dementors'

'We don't all have talents like yours' smiled Sirius 'you don't seem surprised to see me?'

Hermione sat in an infuriated silence, like her lips were glued together and when she tried to speak it was then her eyes caught the feint blue glow emanating from Sirius hand concealed under the table, he was casting wand less magic, he avoided using his wand if he could (the disillusionment charm was a rare exception), wand magic left too strong a trace- he was cursing her into silence. Did he not trust her? He quite clearly was refusing to leave her unprotected but nor was she allowed to act.

'You didn't come here to ask me that.' Clarky said flatly. 'You've never been one for pleasant chatter, unless your friend here might fancy talking' he added with a knowing smirk.

'No. Doubtful, she isn't the talkative type, are you?' said Sirius to Hermione she smiled yet inside she was furious.

'Hmm, you don't want to talk to me? Give me a few minute pet and I'll change all that' said Clarky and he reached inside his waistcoat pocket. He pulled out a set of shiny silver keys. Sirius eyed them eagerly.

'Where is it?' asked Sirius

'You presume I'm willing to part with it.' Clarky said the keys jangling, twirling them around his fingers. 'I did wonder when someone would come asking about it. Never thought Dumbledore would let you out- you know if you want it back it comes with a price' explained Clarky his eyes brimming with avid anticipation as he examined a small interestingly constructed golden flute the bar man had placed in front of him as if in payment for something.

'I am willing to pay Clarky?' Sirius said, pushing forward a leather pouch in front of the tattooed wizard. Bowing his head Clarky let out a low throaty unpleasant chortle.

'Don't think I'm ready to part with such a magical object. And as for Dumbledore I never cared much for that man and you shouldn't either' he replied, the simpering smirk slipping slightly. Hermione noticed the wizards tone darken and his head rose steadily to greet Sirius gaze. 'That man is impossible to deal with.'

'I don't disagree with you; he can be unreasonable' agreed Sirius

'Unreasonable, he's a git'

'Do you have it or not, Clarky' said Sirius impatiently his eyes lingering over Clarkys resistance to receive the leather pouch. Hermione meanwhile felt the hex pricking at her like burning coal dust sprinkled across her skin. She tried to fight it but Sirius' magic was stronger than her own.

'I might' Clarky shrugged his eyes following the witch-maid snaking her tiny little waist around the tables. 'But just gold. Pft you think that' he said pulling up the drawstring pouch into his fingers precariously. 'Worth more. You know that' he said glowering at Sirius.

'Thought you would say that,' replied Sirius 'Dumbledore wanted to remind you of second chances Clarky, he said you might recall...'

Hermione noticed a flicker of recognition of fear flit over her Uncles face.

'Still drinking that crap?' eyeing Sirius and Hermione's drinks. 'Frances, get this twonk a proper drink. Two Stella's' he curiously eyed Hermione who was watching him. 'She doesn't say much does she? You cursing her Black? I like my companions quiet too'

'Does as she's told' replied Sirius coolly igniting the intensity of Hermiones stare 'you know witches are more pliable when they are cursed don't you Clarky'

Hermione crossed her arms, unable to speak her mind she made several mental notes for the future about how to keep wizards quiet before they had the chance to silence her.

'Oh, Azkaban has had a good effect on you' commented Clarky as he drank from his freshly poured glass mug of beer. 'Didn't think you'd ever get over my sister,' Sirius confident attitude faltered.

_Get over Erin, not a squirrel nuts chance was that ever, ever going to happen_

'Speaking of some old times. Visit Ravenberg lately?' probed Sirius. A small set of lines furrowed across his forehead.

'Ravenberg should've burned' Clarky said matter of factly the mug clinking against the hard shiny lacquer of the bar. 'It still stands, but I don't pay many visits to the establishment that _**you and my sister**_ once called home.'

Sirius didn't smile, he ignored the pint of beer in front of him. Clarky carried on.

'The place is being run as it always has- going against the Ministry but it's worse now. One of my associates- well not anymore- he was a patient at Ravenberg-'

'Student you mean' snarled Sirius forgetting to hide how irritated this wizard could make him feel.

'Student, that's what you would call 'em' said Clarky in a brisk tone. 'The Ministry are interfering. Best thing they could ever do is burn that fucking hell hole to the ground. Full of inbred, desperate magic stealing fuckers '

Hermione was not prepared for what came next and neither, she suspected, was Clarky.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

'Sirius!'

Her lips no longer stuck together the words cursed out of her mouth and she had her own wand out as Sirius hand collided with forcible impact against Clark Jackson dirty blonde mass of hair and blood poured down the front of his face.

'My fucking nose! Do you know that most children hate their parents, my fucking father told me that every day?' Clarky let out an agonising scream. Sirius bent his head low and crushed his lips against Clarky's ear lobe.

'And most parents hate their children. You know little shits like you who think they can just manipulate anyone they want and damn the consequences'

'You're as mad as the papers say, fucking arse-nut' said Clarky groping at the chair he steadied himself upwards, he tripped over his own feet. Hermione tried to rush forward to help the wizard to his feet. As she bent close to him he sniffed at her hair like a wolf prowling 'YOU!' and his eyes flew upwards into Sirius' face he yelled backing away from Hermione he suddenly rose to his feet straight up, he was nimble on his feet for a heavy man. 'YOU BRING HER TO ME? ARE YOU CRAZY?' he shouted, spitting in her face he stared at her as if only properly seeing her for the first time. Sirius had been right; he wasn't strong at Charms. Hermione felt the sensation of her skin slipping and she saw her skin return to her usual pale creamy complexion.

'Where is Ravenberg now?' probed Sirius stepping in front of Hermione. 'You always know where it makes its home,'

'It doesn't always make its home here. Why, why bring... her... she knows does she?'

'That she belongs to me? Yea, she figured it out.' said Sirius dismissively ignoring the perturbed look on Hermiones face. 'Now Ravenberg- where is it?'

'I don't have to tell you. Surprising that isn't it?' he spat, withdrawing his wand he tried to repair his broken nose.

Hermione felt an overwhelming compulsion to pull Sirius' wand from him. She was also equally surprised the wizard did little to defend himself or that anyone cared an 50 odd year old wizard was being beaten up by an escaped convict. When Sirius went to attack Clarky again this time Hermione willed him to stop- she was becoming horrified at her fathers behaviour and withdrew her own wand out.

'Stop!' she said firmly. 'Sirius!'

'Hermione leave it-'

'Oh the little witch does squeal' Clarky said blood pouring from his nose, his breathing coming in short shallow rasps he leant back against the barrelled gold bar lining the lacquered wood like a defeated boxer he threw his arms up and said 'enough, enough. 'ow will I be able to get yer what yer want if yer finish me off' he said revealing the keys to Sirius again.

'Wouldn't be the worst idea I've conjured up' retorted Sirius vehemently.

'You're barking up the wrong tree.'

Hermione softly laughed at the phrase which was entirely lost on Clarky, it was hard to feel sorry for someone she didn't know but didn't like seeing Sirius send his fists flying. It was worse than watching someone get hexed, physical violence was not a stranger to Hermione but she didn't like watching other people do it.

'There is a witch at Ravenberg I want to speak too. I need those keys, you are well known to be able to get into _**anywhere**_'

'You won't find her there.' Clarky uttered. 'I haven't seen her since your trial if you were going to ask. No one has seen her since the Prophecy'

'Then you know why I want to find her'

'So you can bring more misery upon her head- I should alert the Aurors- mass murderer Sirius Black in my company. Think of the galleons,' he said a lost dreamy expression flitted across his face. 'If you want to find Ravenberg, you need to ask Lovegood. He was the last wizard to see Dorea Potter'

\/\/\/\/\


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. But her is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me and reading. I have an editor finally and all good so far I think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. **

**\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**'You know how interesting the purchase of a sponge cake is to me'- Jane Austen **_

_**'Yours as long as life endures' - Catherine Howard to Thomas Culpepper **_

\\.\\.\\.\

'Keys'

'I'm not getting on that' Hermione said reluctantly pressing the keys into his palm. Sirius was not surprised by her reluctance given that Erin had never been very enthralled with his motorbike obsession. 'We should go back on the tube, it makes more sense to head back to Grimmauld Place now you have the bike- I'll just transfigure it-.' aiming her wand at the Thunderbird Sirius stepped in front of her.

'We aren't going back.'

'Sirius let me at least transfigure your bike-' she said taking a step forwards but Sirius didn't move. 'Or at least transform back.' dropping her voice to a whisper as intrigued muggles cast judgemental looks over the motorcycle. 'If you get caught by the muggle police-'

He was reluctant to admit that he was finding it harder these days to succesfully shift into Padfoot. Sirius threw his weight over the Thunderbird inclining his head at the vacant spot behind him.

'I'm more than capable of evading police, Hermione. I was not going to leave this lovely with the likes of _him_' he said his fingers curled around the handle.

'Oh for the love of Shaya-' Hermione said Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'Why won't you just let me transfigure it- disillusion us- or you could just change back' she repeated.

'We are heading north and this has an invisibility booster' he paused carefully watching Hermione lower her wand clearly disgruntled. 'The Ministry have posted wizards throughout establishments everywhere. Remus once lived in Kettlewell, he infiltrated a group of dark wizard sympathisers during the first war. And that is our next location now I have Cat back.' He said giving the bike the intense gaze of a lover, not questioning him further Hermione wanted to argue but the look Sirius was giving her made her think twice. Uncomfortably perching on the soft worn leather she looked around for something on the bike that she could cling too.

'Here' he said, sensing the apprehension flying from her in waves, flourishing his wand a small handle appeared straddling the cushioned leather seat.

'Sirius ' she proposed as she lifted her leg over the wide bike. 'I could side-along apparate with you-'

'The ministry are watching us Hermione, we need to travel as muggle as we possibly can. Luckily most people think that this thing was destroyed after I left the Order,' Hermione opened her mouth to question him further before Sirius gave her an opportunity to speak added. 'It was brief but we don't have time for that particular tale right now. So, ready?' Hermione clamped her hands tightly gripped at the little bent handle fixed beneath her thighs.

'Not particularly' Hermione said 'but I suspect my choices are all otherwise not optional'

She had little choice as the motorbike roared into life and took off into London.

Hours had passed and Hermione eventually fell asleep resting her head against Sirius. The long amber streaks of London's lights vanished into the deep velvet darkness of night. The Thunderbird spurred higher and higher stealthily weaving in between the clouds out of sight and Sirius let the waves of freedom crash over him like a cascading fountain of youth. He had missed feeling truly free, he had simply swapped one prison for another after supplying Grimmauld Place to Dumbledore. But up here he was truly a free wizard.

The heavy scent of salmon forced Hermione awake and she felt a horrid retching feeling come over her as the bike landed on the ground. Sirius was not perturbed in the slightest by it but passed her a handkerchief so she could cover her nose.

'You didn't fall off, at least' he said casting a concealment charm over the bike. Sirius recalled fondly the first time he had brought the bike to the Potters- the noise had woken Harry up and Sirius still had the scar from where Lily's hex had struck. 'Hermione are you okay?'

They were standing on the side of a harbour filled with several small boats tied up along wall, the liquid light was burning brightly overhead from the street lamp as they walked away from the harbour.

'I'll be fine' she said quickly matching his stride. 'Is Dorea Potter another member of the Order?'

'Not every Auror took to our side, it proved a very dangerous game back then and some were not prepared to sacrifice their family life for the Orders cause' looking both ways across the busy coastal road Sirius' eyes fell on the familiar outline of the home of Charlus and Dorea Potter.

'Careful' Sirius threw his arm out protectively in front of Hermione as a car with dipped headlights sped along the road.

The building was nothing of mentionable merit, it straddled a large portion of land and looked as if it was once magnificent and somehow had been forgotten by the world. Time had not been kind and windows were filthy, dirty net curtains hung in the window and as Hermione looked up the words Domus Eliquim Protego were carved deeply into the stone above a large wooden door.

Sirius withdrew his wand.

'Elesque Inqaundrel'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_1993, Summer_

_York always smelt of chocolate and it was strongest when the sun was shinning and humidity hung between the narrow, crowded streets. Sirius had shifted into Padfoot the second he saw the harbour and the sun had begun to rise illuminating the beauty of the ancient city. __The air was so clean it hit his lungs like a dagger between the third and fourth vertebrae. He trotted up the stairs leading to the city walls where he would slip down beneath the rooftops and start searching for a place to hide, somewhere his follower would not find him. Sirius had suspected when he arrived at the harbour in Whitby there had been a familial scent attracted to his person. _

_It had been three weeks since he last ate a decent meal and the strong scent of chocolate was bewitching his senses and his yearning for food spurred him on further into the heart of the city. His senses were distracted as he weaved between the swathes of muggles clamouring to get into the city, practically queuing all the way across Lendel Bridge. The heat was rising the closer he drew into the city, sweat was starting to pour from his brow and over his snout his physical thirst was rapidly outstripping his desire to eat. He headed for the minster out of natural instinct, there had been a pub called the Royal Crown just opposite next to the school for Yorkshire Etonians- the landlord there had been notoriously well known for leaving just enough beer in old Kegs and throwing them out without checking. When their money had ran out James and Sirius would often drain them just enough for a few butterbeers. _

_Sirius barked at a passing ginger cat as he moved down the alley that led to the back of the pub. He grinned inwardly as he smelt the heady stench of the beer dregs and darted towards a leaking keg his long tongue lapped at the tap thirstily. And suddenly another scent floated through the air, a warm scent of blackberry pie and Sirius scarpered as if being struck by lightening. He shot up a metal spiral staircase he__ gasped clinging to the side of the rail the unwavering glare of his pursuer was burning into the back of his head. He transformed quickly._

_'If you want to kill me Erin get on with it' and the fair haired witch stopped in her tracks. Sirius finger trembled over his wand and he turned to face her. _

_'Don't tell me what to do, Black'_

_'Just say it. Get it over with' and Sirius held out his wand, she knocked it from his hand instantly. __Stepping closer to him Erin raised her wand pressing it into his chest. _

_'You killed them' she whispered 'you deserve this' and bright silver chords shot from her wand entangling Sirius' body and trapping him against the iron wrought staircase. 'You don't deserve to suck in another breath'_

_'Then do me that mercy, Erin. At least then I'll be free'_

_She slung her arm back above her head. Anger boiling through her entire body, the betrayal writhed inside her as she stared into the grey stone cold eyes of Sirius Black for the last time._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Hermione silently followed Sirius into the house. Despite the large exterior when Hermione entered it was like everything had shrunk and she was standing in the front room of a very small country style cottage. The walls were covered in plates, photos, ornamental masks hung between paintings of Japanese women and a fireplace stood on the far side of the room where bright orange flames burst into life as Sirius stepped forwards. He beckoned her forward and she sat cross legged in front of the fireplace the orange flames burning away at the square coal briquettes. There was nowhere to sit and she made herself comfortable curling her legs beneath her she watched Sirius vanish up the staircase.

Left alone with her own thoughts for company Hermione regained control of her emotions but the warmth of the fire and the long journey was causing her eyelids to drop closed. She curled her legs into her body and turned her face towards the fire.

Sirius had climbed the stairs in search of the elusive Dorea Potter when he heard Hermione scream. He turned quickly and raced back down the stairs knocking ornaments from the shelves as he the screams of his daughter reminded him painfully of just how much it hurt him when she was in danger. He pushed the door open breaking it from its hinges, his wand raised threateningly at a woman standing over Hermione.

'Get the fuck away from her Dorea' a low growl emitting from his throat. Dorea turned to face him, her whiteish wisps of hair and wide amber eyes gave her the distinct look of a highly affronted owl. 'Hermione don't move.'

'Sirius-'

'Oh. Oh. Oh! Wonderful!' Dorea squealed with excitement turning her attention on Sirius apparating next to him she grinned pushing herself against his wand tip she peered curiously over the top of her thinly rimmed spectacles, not caring the wand aimed over her heart was being held by one of the most dangerous wizards in the wizarding world. 'You did it, you did it! Oh, put it away' she ushered trying to snatch Sirius' wand from his hand.

'Dorea. I'm warning you'

'Oh you silly little wizard Sirius Black' she huffed moving back towards Hermione who was now on her feet. 'Don't curse me! You know it will only end with you being stuck in one of my portraits like last time you beastly little shit' she added her calm playful girly demeanour all but vanishing. Hermione withdrew her own wand.

'Don't threaten him' said Hermione 'what has he done to you'

'Oh dear we do need to calm down, don't we?' Dorea hissed glaring at Hermione. 'If you care to lower your wand-'

'EXPELLIARMUS' shouted Hermione throwing Dorea backwards her wand flew out of her hand.

'Disarmed by a student Dorea, you are getting old' Sirius tutted aiming his wand at the wandless witch. 'Now, lets have a little chat shall we?'

\/\/\/\/\/\/

_January 1979, The Granger House_

_Alan dropped low to the ground to his knees in front of his family he produced a small octagonal box to Jeanie Howlett, she was acutely aware a large consumption of Doctor Morten's whisky had passed Alan's lips. He was shaking when his fingers prized open the box. They had been unofficially engaged for over six months but this was Alan's way of declaring it to the family. Jeanie was not nervous- it had been her idea to do it this way, a distraction from the anguish over their lack of a baby and the mistletoe was still hung above the ivy encircled the fireplace. _

_'Jeanie Annette Howlett, I never believed that I would love another person the way that I love you. You have done my heart good' he paused taking the silver and gold twisted band from the box he said 'I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you and the sweet smell of nectarines' at this point Jeanie wanted to slap him for brining up something so personal in front of his family. 'Will you be my equal?' _

_'Oh just ask her properly you twit' his sister, Christi cajoled. _

_'Marry me Jeanie, marry me' _

_Jeanie then pulled Alan up to face her, if they were equal he was not to beg for her hand, not when he had already succeeded. She kissed him deeply running her hands around his neck she forcefully moved her body into him, uncaring that his mother was stood a few feet from them watching every move they made. Alan kissed her back with a ferocity she had not felt from him in months. _

_'Don't you ever go leaving me Alan Granger' _

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

'I never thought I would be seeing a Black again in my house. Not after last time you bastards visited me'

Sirius had sent Hermione upstairs to rest whilst he had a particularly intimate chat with their host whose hostile nature was not waning but she had not expunged either of them from her house. Two chairs had appeared in the front room and Dorea Potter handed Sirius a large tumbler of none-branded Firewhisky much to his displeasure, the amber liquid burnt his throat uncomfortably.

'Fancy coming out of retirement Aunt Dorea?'

'I'm not one of you. I like to stay out of politics.' she said coolly 'I however am more curious as to how the fucking hell a wizard like you escaped Azkaban without using dark magic. So do tell me little beastie how did you escape?'

_AN: Thank you for reading :) _


End file.
